How Things Change
by Fanfic86
Summary: Ranger is in the wind for 8 months. When he returns his company is booming and Stephanie is working full-time for him. But Steph has a secret she can't find the courage to tell Ranger. *** SMUT in later chapters***
1. Chapter 1

**I'm having so much fun writing these stories I just can't stop! I've found that most of you don't like the one shots (I keep getting messages begging me to turn them into more) so here's a new Chapter story to curb your appetites. **

**Of course there will be Smut in later chapters as Smut and Ranger and should always go hand in hand :)**

* * *

RPOV

8 months. That's how long it's been since I've been 'in the wind'. The longest mission I've been called to since retiring from active duty. Only deployment has been longer and, with that, the mission wasn't ongoing like this one was.

Lester was also called to this mission, per my request. We had been following a Columbian drug lord's activity in Trenton for 2 years and finally the government was letting us take a closer look. We've both done these kinds of missions before, infiltrate the camp, take out the muscle, and bring in the drug lord. 1 month tops.

Neither of us was expecting the mission to take a turn for the worse. When we arrived in Columbia we set up security teams to watch Diego's every move. We already knew the location of his camp and personal home so Lester and I took the opportunity to let ourselves into his compound while he was running drugs across the border.

It was easy to take out the initial muscle and soldiers he had working for him. The problem was that once we were inside we found women and children working the fields and separating the drugs. This was not included in the details provided to us. For us, the mission became more than taking down Diego, we had to help these people get their lives back. Most of them were being held prisoner, threats to their family and loved ones if they tried to escape.

In short, it took 2 months to take down Diego, and 3 to help relocate the women and children. By the time we had the mission wrapped up nice and tight for the government there was a new mission. When I signed my contract with the government 5 years ago it was for 6 years or 20 missions, whichever came first. The voluntary mission would be my 20th and get me out of my contract for good.

It was a struggle to make the decision. I wanted nothing more than to go back to Trenton, to my business, to my babe. Although I wouldn't admit it to her, she was what kept me grounded when I was away. When I left, her and the cop were in an off stage and prayed she they would still be off when I returned.

On the other hand, if I did this last mission then I was out. No more going 'in the wind', no more keeping Stephanie at bay, and no more making excuses as to why I couldn't settle down. I wasn't going to renew my contract, I had decided that the day I met Steph in the diner and she asked for my help in becoming a badass bounty hunter.

Deciding to just get it over with, Lester and I both volunteered for what would be my final mission and have spent the last 3 months trekking across the Middle East trying to locate a witness in a federal case. We found him 2 days ago and we are now on our way back to New Jersey, Lester passed out from exhaustion next to me.

As much as I tried to sleep I couldn't shut my mind down. I was nervous about seeing Steph again. So much could have changed in 8 months. God, she could be married to Morelli by now. Sighing, I leaned my head back and closed my eyes, trying to relax. It did no good but at least with my eyes closed I could picture her.

SPOV

Something felt wrong. I had been tossing and turning for the last 3 hours but despite my attempts just couldn't fall asleep. The clock said it was 1am. Groaning I turned over again and tried to find a comfortable position. I froze when I heard the locks tumble on my front door. Thanks to the change in employment I made a couple months ago, crazy people hadn't been breaking into my house.

Quietly I reached for my gun, which I now kept on my bed side, table and slipped out of bed positioning myself so I had a clear shot of the doorway and waited.

"Are you really going to shoot me babe?" I froze. It was his voice but it sounded different somehow, tired, rough.

"Ranger?" Tears were already forming in my eyes. It had been 8 months since he left, 8 months since we last spoke. A part of me had accepted the idea that he may never be returning. It was that part of me that broke when he stepped into my bedroom. How could I have given up on this man?

Without thinking I flung myself across the room and into his arms. Silent tears streamed down my face as I breathed in the distinct scent that was Ranger. He maneuvered us so he was sitting on his chair, as I had come to dub it, holding me in his lap.

"When did you get back?" I whispered into his neck.

"Just now." I squeezed him to make sure he was real. "I'm so tired Steph." He gently lifted my chin so we were eye to eye and wiped the tears away with his thumbs. "I feel like I haven't slept in 8 months." I knew the feeling. Ever since Ranger had left I'd have nightmares about him dying or getting injured.

Standing up I tugged on his arm and led him over to the bed. He slipped his shoes off, took off his gun belt, and climbed in fully clothed. I settled beside him and he pulled me close instantly falling asleep. I followed a few seconds later.

RPOV

Beep… Beep… Beep

Groaning I reached over and turned off Stephanie's alarm. It was 6am and I sighed as I reached for her. There was nothing but empty sheets next to me and I shot out of bed. The bathroom door opened and Steph stood before me in a pinstriped pant suit, hair beautifully framing her face.

"Sorry, I forgot to turn the alarm off when I got up." I glanced at the clock again checking the time. Yeah, it said 6:05am. What the hell?

Stephanie must have seen the confusion on my face because she laughed, walking past me to the living room, and yelled over her shoulder. "I don't work for Vinnie anymore. I quit 4 months ago."

I followed her into the kitchen as she pulled two mugs out of the cupboard and filled them with coffee.

"Where do you work?"

Turning to me she smiled before taking a sip of the delicious liquid. "Rangeman of course."

Maybe I should have been checking in with Tank more often. Last I talked to him was 3 months ago before Lester and I went on our second mission. I wonder why he hadn't said anything to me about Steph working full time for my company then?

"Your business has been taking off. There's too much work and not enough people. I started doing skip tracing full time but the clients kept rolling in and one night Tank asked me to meet with a new client that he had accidentally overbooked. Turns out they loved me so now I mainly do client meetings." She glanced at her watched and cursed, "Which I'll be late for if I don't leave now."

She grabbed her purse and paused at the door, "Do you need a ride?" Nodding I grabbed my stuff and followed her out the door.

She walked towards a new black BMW. I slid into the passenger seat and tried to digest what she had just told me. My company was booming, that was good news, Stephanie was working for me full time, great news, so why did I feel like someone had punched me in the stomach?

I've always given Tank the authority to make changes as needed while I was away. Brining Stephanie on full time to work with clients is one of the best business decisions he could have made. She has a way with people that makes them feel comfortable, and she has the best instincts a person could ask for.

"Are you okay with all this?" Steph broke my train of thought. I could hear the apprehension in her voice. "I mean, this is your company. If you just want me to work on skip tracing I'm okay with that."

"No. Of course I'm fine with this Steph." I ran my hand over my face, "A lot has changed and it will just take me a couple days to get used to it." We were pulling into the Rangeman garage and I felt some anxiety leave me at the familiarity.

I glanced over at Steph once we were in the elevator and swallowed the need to pull her close to me. She wasn't wearing a ring on her finger so I knew her and Morelli weren't married, but I couldn't get up the courage to ask what their status was.

"I'll see you later then" She said waving as she stepped onto 5.

SPOV

My morning flew by. I had 3 meetings back to back, all leading to new security contracts. Because of all the new business I was the only person meeting with new clients. Tank, Hal, and Bobby were splitting the contracts amongst themselves. Everyone had been pulling 60 hour work weeks since Ranger left and we were all looking forward to him approving a few new hires.

Thinking of Ranger brought a fresh set of tears to my eyes. That man had no idea how much I needed him. I still couldn't believe he was home, and while I was so excited to see him every day, I was a little nervous as well.

When he came to me and said he was going 'in the wind' I had been 3 months pregnant with Joe's baby. No one knew, not even Mary Lou or Lula. Once he was gone I promised myself to tell him when he called, but he never did.

Of course I couldn't hide the pregnancy forever and soon rumors started flying. It still hurt to think how everything turned out. If it hadn't been for Tank and the guys at Rangeman I don't know where I'd be today. I shook my head, not wanting to go there just yet and wiped the tears from my eyes.

The air pressure changed and I felt the familiar tingle along my spine. Ranger had just exited the elevator and if it wasn't for my body's response the way the office quieted down would have signaled his arrival just as well.

He stopped to talk to Tank and they both looked in my direction, waving me over. I grabbed the 3 new client files and headed their way.

"How did the meetings go this morning?" Tank asked as we followed Ranger into his office, both of us taking a seat across from his desk.

I handed him the files and answered, "Great!" I smiled, "All three clients are happy with the services we provide and would like to schedule a time to get things started." In the 3 months I had been meeting with prospective clients all had signed contracts with Rangeman. It felt good to finally be doing something productive with my life. For once I felt like I had a purpose and people relied on me to take care of things.

"Tank has been filling me in on all the changes around here. You've been doing a great job Steph." I blushed; I couldn't help it when Ranger complimented me. "But," My heart dropped into my stomach, he was upset about the changes. I know I told him I was fine just doing skip tracing but I really wasn't. I couldn't go back to doing some mundane job day in and day out. "We don't think someone with your responsibility should be working out of a cubicle."

I looked over at Tank and he smiled at me. "We're going to get you your own office Bomber."

"Really?" I shrieked, covering my mouth when they winced. "Sorry, it's just that… I thought you were going to make me do skip tracing again."

Ranger gave me his 200-watt smile "No way babe. It's only 2 months into the year and we've already signed more contracts than we did last year in total."

Holy crap, I knew business had been going good, I had no idea it was doing that well. Tank glanced at his watched and sighed "Well, I guess I better set up these contracts. Thanks Steph, Boss." He nodded and left.

"You hungry?" Ranger asked once Tank exited.

"Always." I answered as my stomach let out a loud rumble. Ranger chuckled and opened the door for me.

"Pino's okay?" Nodding I followed him to the elevator. "You have a meeting at 2 right?" How did he know? "Babe, I do run this company. That gives me access to everyone's schedule." He smirked at me and I smiled back blushing.

"I hate that you can tell what I'm thinking." I teased him.

"You're an open book to me babe." My smile faltered as I thought back to what he didn't know about me. What would he think? Would he be mad I didn't tell him? What if he already knew or someone around town told him before I could?

His finger ran across my cheek. "Deep thoughts babe?"

We exited the elevator and walked towards his Porsche. "No, I was just thinking how much I missed you." He opened the passenger door for me and I slid in.

"I missed you too Stephanie." He said as he angled into the driver's seat and we headed toward Pino's. God I hope Joe isn't there.

I scanned the parking lot and let out a breath I didn't realize I was holding when no familiar cars were present. Inside there were a few cops but none that I was close to.

Ranger picked a booth in the back, his back to the wall, as usual. Once we ordered he asked the one question I was trying to avoid, "So, Steph, tell me what's happened in your life while I've been away."


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for all the reviews. A little cliff hanger at the end here, but as you are reading, I am writing. :) **

* * *

SPOV

Where did I even start? Do I just blurt it all out? Or skip around all the horrible details and just talk about the good stuff that's been going on?

"Has it really been so long that you can't talk to me anymore Steph?" I glanced up at the beautiful man sitting next to me and saw sadness fill his eyes. Was he right? Was it just that it had been so long? He reached over and took my hand in his, rubbing his thumb in slow circles. "I'm sorry I couldn't call you. Trust me; I wanted nothing more than the check in on you."

"It's okay, I know you aren't always able to call when you are away." With my free hand I picked at my napkin, "I guess I'm still just digesting that you are back." I felt tears fill my eyes "for awhile I wasn't sure if you were coming back at all."

He squeezed my hand trying to get me to look at him, "It's an adjustment for me too. I haven't been away from home this long since I was last deployed. It was always like this, coming home to everyone and everything moving forward and you still feel like it should be like it was when you left."

My heart clenched at his words. Of course he would feel like everyone was moving on. Here he was, risking his life for his country, so people like me could live and work and I didn't even stop to think how he would feel. "Ranger, so much has changed…. I don't even know where to start. I want to tell you everything but I just don't think I could cover it all in the next hour."

The waitress brought over our order, a meatball sub for me, salad and grilled chicken for Ranger. He grinned at me and said "I guess not everything changes."

We both laughed and I didn't notice when Joe walked over to the table "Moving on already I can see." I froze. What if he says something about the baby, about what happened?

RPOV

"Morelli" I nodded at him and replaced my smile with my blank face. "I just got back from mission and wanted to catch up with Steph. I hope that's okay." I've never asked Joe permission to speak with Stephanie before, and based on his greeting I'm pretty sure they are 'off' right now, but since she hasn't said anything this was the easiest way to confirm my assumption.

Stephanie's eyes were wide, like she was scared of what Joe was about to say. There was some sort of silent communication between them, Steph pleading with him, for what I don't know, and then he walked away.

She sighed and then plastered her fake smile onto her beautiful face "Sorry about that, Joe and I still aren't quite on the best of terms." So they are off. I hid my smile, clearly seeing the pain that that admission brought her.

"Do we have time for you to tell me what happened?" She was staring at her plate and I could see her contemplating my question. I always could read her every thought as they flashed across her face. Ah, so the answer was no.

"Not right now, but I'd really like to tell you soon." She glanced at her watch and stood up, half a meatball sub still on her plate. "We better get going. My meeting is in 30 minutes and I don't want to keep them waiting."

I threw some bills on the table and, placing my hand on the small of her back, lead her out of Pino's and back to Hayward.

Stephanie got off on 4 where the conference rooms were located and I headed up to 5. Time to grill some of my guys about what happened with Steph while I was away.

"Tank, my office." I barked as I passed by the command center.

"What's up boss?" He asked closing the door.

"Steph and the cop, what happened?"

Tank and I grew up together, entered boot camp together, and toured Iraq 3 times together. I was closer to him than I was any of my actual brothers and for the first time in 25 years of knowing the man he shut down on me.

"That's really something you and Steph should…"

"Bullshit!" I yelled. "I've been gone for 8 fucking months and everything's change. I want some answers now!"

"I'd be happy to reschedule a contract signing and go over all the Rangeman changes, boss. But," he looked pained, "I can't talk about Steph and Morelli."

I pinched the bridge of my nose, fighting off a headache. What was wrong with me? All I wanted was to come home and tell Steph I was ready for our 'someday' and nobody, not even my best friend, my brother, could tell me what I needed to know. She was hiding something, and clearly everyone else knew what it was.

"Other than Stephanie being hired, what other changes have you made?" I asked, I guess I could at least feel caught up at work.

"No new hires, but we could use a few new men. The guys have been working double shifts to cover the monitors, skips, and installing security systems. I've got Connie to do some skip tracing for us, since that's what she does for Vinnie anyway."

"Okay, I'll see about hiring some new guys. We can start them on the monitors and get the others out helping with instillations. Who do you have working on the contracts?"

"Right now just me and Bobby. Lester said he'd be back tomorrow and I thought we could add him. That would help us out a lot."

"Sounds good." Tank turned to leave but I stopped him, "Was it that bad Tank?" I didn't need to tell him I was asking about Steph.

"You can't even imagine Ranger." My heart clenched, I hadn't considered it before but what if Joe had hurt her. "He didn't hurt her, not physically." He answered my unspoken question.

Changing the subject I added "I'm going to clear out the office across from mine, put Stephanie there. That work for you?"

"Perfect, boss." With that he left. Deciding I needed a break from obsessing over Stephanie I pulled up my e-mail and submerged myself in my business. I was still baffled at how big Rangeman had grown. Tank was right, we needed new men. With the way things were progressing my guys would be burnt out in a month tops.

SPOV

It was 6pm and I was just leaving Rangeman. 4 afternoon meetings down, 4 new contracts ready to be signed, I couldn't help the smile that came over my face.

It was quickly erased, however, as I drove past the Trenton cemetery. Unexpectedly I turned in and wound my way through the gravel road up the plot. Guilt washed over me as I thought back to the last and only time I was here.

_I had been 7 months pregnant, Ranger gone 4 months. Joe stood silently by my side as tears fell from my eyes, holding me close. Grandma Mazur had always been my outlet. Until Ranger, she was the only person in my life that understood me and encouraged me to be everything I could be. When I was young she always listened to my dreams, even the ones about wanting to fly. I'd never tell my mother but Grandma was the one who told me if I thought I could fly then I should try it. How was I supposed to go to Sunday dinner and not see Grandma sitting across from me? _

_A few of the Merry Men were standing in the crowd as well. I hadn't yet started working for Rangeman, Joe wanting me barefoot and pregnant, living as a housewife. After he found out I was pregnant he made me quit working for Vinnie and I'd been sitting at home ever since. Tank nodded to me and for an instant I felt like he was sharing Ranger's strength with me. _

_After the service I was a mess. Joe was comforting, rubbing my back trying to calm me. He even agreed to let us name our daughter after her. That had made me smile. As we walked back to the car his cell rang, emergency call, had to go into work. We had driven in separate cars to the burial site in case this happened. I was used to that. _

_The drive home is mostly a blur to me, mainly because I never made it home. It had started to rain and the visibility from the weather and my tears was horrible. _

I let out a sob and dropped to my knees next to grandma's grave. My mother had been here recently as there were fresh flowers next to her headstone. So lost in my thoughts I jumped when I felt someone's arms encircle me from behind.

"Babe." I relaxed into Ranger, letting the tears flow. "I had no idea Steph. I'm so sorry." We stayed that way for a few minutes before I stood up.

"It was almost 4 months ago." I said, wiping the tears from my eyes. "There is so much more though, Ranger. I don't even know how to tell you." A new set of tears spilled down my cheeks and he reached out brushing them away.

"We'll start slow. You can tell me from the beginning, from the day I left." He reached out to me and I let him pull me in close.

"Okay" I whispered. "But not here." He started to lead me towards his car but I wasn't ready yet. "I need another minute, please."

"Sure Steph, I'll just wait here for you."

RPOV

I watched her walk back over to her Grandmother's grave. Guilt swept through me for not being here for her. If I hadn't gone on that last mission I could have been here just after she passed away. Stephanie kneeled back down and ran her hand across Edna's grave. It broke my heart to see her in so much pain.

A few minutes later, puffy eyed, she headed toward her car. "Meet you at my place?"

"Sure."

I followed her back to her apartment building. Once inside she collapsed onto the couch and patted the spot next to her. She looked nervous so I took her hand squeezing to let her know it was okay.

"Ranger…" She had to clear her throat, raspy from crying. "From the beginning?"

"Wherever you want to start Steph." Just talk to me, I silently begged.

"I'm so scared that you'll be mad at me." I reached out and swiped a fresh tear from her cheek. How did she not know, I could never be mad at her.

Pulling her close I kissed her hair and whispered, "Never babe."

She took a deep breath, "Okay, here it goes…"


	3. Chapter 3

SPOV

Taking a deep breath I began, from the night he came to say goodbye. "The night you came to tell me you were going to be 'in the wind' I was three months pregnant." I felt him tense, but continued on. I had to get all this out.

"Nobody knew. Not even Joe. We were in an off stage when I found out and I kept wishing for it to be wrong, to go away. Of course it didn't and a couple weeks later I was clearly showing." I pulled away from him, needing to see his face. Thankfully the emotion was clear; surprise, pain, and confusion.

"My mother and Joe threw a fit. My mother because, well it's my mother. And Joe because I was still going after skips. Anyway, it was easier to quit my job than listen to Joe rant, and I'll never admit this to him, but he was right. It wasn't safe for me to be chasing FTA's while pregnant."

"I was almost five months along when I finally quit to sit at home and be a housewife." I stopped, feeling the anxiety wash over me. Those months where I sat around were the most miserable months of my life. Ranger was quiet and part of me wanted him to say something while the other was thankful he was just letting me speak.

"Steph…" He leaned forward, elbows resting on his legs, head in his hands.

Before he could continue I added "I hated it Ranger. I'm not cut out to be a housewife, sit around and wait for my husband to get home from work. I did it for two months, and then" my voice choked up, "Grandma died."

I stood up, my nerves were on overdrive and my heart was racing. I'm pretty sure I was about to have a panic attack, never talking about the rest to anyone before. But I was going to do this, Ranger deserved to know everything that happened.

"I was 7 months pregnant when she passed away. You had been gone for 4 months and I felt like I had no one to turn to, no one to talk to, to understand what I was going through. Grandma kept telling mom it wasn't right to make me stay home. I was a free spirit and should be out exploring the world. When she passed away a part of me broke inside."

I turned to stare out the window, not really taking in anything in particular, just remembering how I felt that night on the drive home. I shut down all my emotions, and let the hollowness inside me seep through my words. "The day we buried Grandma I told myself I wasn't going to sit at home anymore. It didn't matter that I was having Joe's baby, I didn't want to marry him, be with him. It broke my heart for our unborn daughter, that she would have to grow up with her parents separated, but he was suffocating me. Tank had come to the hospital the day Grandma died and said I could come back to work for Rangeman. I hadn't told anyone yet but I accepted his offer."

"I keep getting off track… I'm sorry." Shaking my head I turned around, surprised when Ranger was standing right behind me. He didn't look mad, in fact, he didn't look upset at all. He looked sad; it was a look I was used to seeing the last few months. He reached out and tucked a strand of hair behind my ear, brushing his finger down my neck.

I took a step back, "Please, I need to finish telling you what happened and if I let you touch me I'll break into a thousand pieces."

"I'm listening." He put his hands in his pocket, a sign that he wouldn't touch me until I said it was okay.

"Joe had to go into work, after the burial, so I was driving myself home. It was rainy and I was crying, and I shouldn't have been driving." I swallowed down the lump in my throat. "There was a man, drunk, that fell asleep at the wheel. I didn't see him cross the line in the road and he hit me head on."

Ranger tensed and I could tell he was pissed. "I woke up in the hospital…." I couldn't hold back the sob any longer and through my tears I finished, "the baby died."

His strong arms caught me as my legs gave out and he carried me over to the couch. He whispered soft words in Spanish while rubbing my back until I quieted. I don't know how long we sat that way but it was the first time since I had lost both my daughter and grandmother that I truly felt loved and safe.

RPOV

Stephanie had fallen asleep, still on my lap, and I tried to process everything she had just told me. She was pregnant when I left? How did I not know this? I understood why Tank wouldn't tell me what happened between her and the cop. This was definitely her story to tell.

She had to have been in so much pain, losing her grandmother and daughter in the same week. I clenched my jaw thinking of how Joe probably blamed her. I could tell she blamed herself by how ashamed she looked when she said she was driving.

If only I had just come home… I could have been here for her. Tank was there for her though. I was thankful for my friend for not only taking care of my company, but taking care of my babe as well. Obviously her work at Rangeman was helping her through this terrible process.

My eyes were gritty, only getting a few hours sleep the night before, so I picked up Stephanie and crawled next to her in bed. "I'm here now babe." I whispered placing a kiss on her temple.

Her alarm went off at 6am, once again. This time when I turned it off my babe was still curled into my side, eyes puffy from all the crying she had done the night before. I leaned down and kissed each eyelid, gaining me a small smile from her. "Morning Babe"

"Morning" she replied, stretching her arms over her head. I saw her glance at the clock and reluctantly throw the covers off. "I have a 730 meeting this morning."

Grabbing her wrist I pulled her back over to me. We stared at each other for a few minutes, neither sure how the other was going to react. I brushed my lips across hers and let out a groan as she opened her mouth to me. 8 months was too long to not feel her lips on mine.

Our tongues danced and I tangled my hands in her hair trying to pull her closer. She gently pushed me away, breathlessly saying "I'm going to be late if I don't get in the shower right now." Quickly she jumped from the bed and ran into the bathroom, locking the door. As if that would keep me out.

A wicked thought crossed my mind as I debated climbing into the shower with her and I felt my pants grow tight with the thought. It had been too long since I'd allowed myself release. God knows I hadn't had sex with anyone since the one night I had shared with Stephanie. The last thing I wanted to do was push things too far with her though.

Clearly she had gone through something traumatic and I didn't want to ruin the positive things she had going for her. Getting up I straightened her bed and started toward the kitchen changing my X rated thoughts to coffee. I stopped dead in my tracks when I heard an unmistakable moan come from the bathroom.

Damn that woman and her shower massager I thought, adjusting myself again. I stood, glued to the floor looking between the bathroom and kitchen. The least I could do was give her a hand right?

I made quick work of the lock on her bathroom door, stripped my clothes off, and quietly stepped into the shower behind her. She had one leg on the bathtub edge and shower massager doing its work between her legs. It was the hottest thing I had ever seen and for a moment I thought about working myself while just watching her.

SPOV

He probably thought he was being quiet but I heard him the minute the bathroom door opened. My instinct was the turn everything off and jump out of the shower, but I had been waiting for a moment with Ranger for years now. My relationship with Joe was always getting in the way and now that I wasn't with him anymore I was going to give Ranger free access.

He stepped into the shower behind me and I waited for him to come closer. I didn't know what to do when he didn't. The shower massager was still going but no longer was I paying attention to the sensation it was creating. Deciding to make the first move I turned it off and looked over my shoulder. My breath caught in my throat as I saw Ranger stroking himself, one hand braced on the tile, head hanging.

He was bigger than I remembered and I couldn't stop staring at his hand moving up and down his long shaft. The muscles in his forearm were twitching and I could see his abs contracting with each stroke.

He lifted his head, brown eyes burning into mine and sped up his movements. It was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen and a sudden passion to take him in my mouth overwhelmed me. Dropping to my knees he stilled his movement and grabbed my arms "No."

He pulled me up and his lips crashed over mine, hands roaming my body. "I want to hear you cum babe, that's it. We don't have time for more."

Before I could argue two of his fingers parted my slick lips and slipped into me. Throwing my head back I moaned at the contact praying it wouldn't be long. He used quick hard thrusts and rubbed his thumb over my clit. His mouth moved down to my neck and he sucked at my sensitive spot below my ear. "Come on Steph, let me hear you scream." His knee parted my legs more, giving him better access and he used the opportunity to add a third finger.

"Shit!" I screamed, clutching his shoulders. I could feel the slow burn of an orgasm building and kept waiting for it to spill over. He applied more pressure with this thumb and I whimpered, begging him for release. His fingers were pounding into me and I closed my eyes pleading with my body to let me cum.

"I can't" I whined

He continued to caress my body with his kisses "Just relax" he slowed the circles on my clit and removed a finger, stroking me slowly. God he felt so good. I could feel his fingers sliding in and out of me, my walls clenching around them each time, but never allowing me to fully unleash. It became painfully uncomfortable as I was so close but not able to fly over the edge.

"Please, just stop." Embarrassed I stepped away from him so he couldn't see the tears. "I can't anymore. It just doesn't work the same. Not since the accident."

He lifted my chin and I saw the compassion in his eyes, "I shouldn't have rushed things. I'm sorry."

"No, it's not your fault." I smiled at him, "It felt… amazing. I just can't… you know" He chuckled and pulled me into him.

"We'll just have to keep working on that then." He smacked my ass and pushed me out of the shower. "Now go get dressed before your late for work and get in trouble with the boss."

I laughed "I think he might understand."


	4. Chapter 4

**I wanted to update last night but had a back night class. Anyway, hope you enjoy. I made this one extra long with some good SMUT at the end. Enjoy! Ranger sure did! LOL**

* * *

SPOV

My stomach grumbled as I gathered all the notes from this morning's meetings. I had been done for an hour but couldn't bring myself to head up to 5. God help me, but I was embarrassed. Not only did I break down when I told Ranger about the baby, but then this morning in the shower had gone all wrong. I should have just walk out of the bathroom as soon as he came in. Of course Ranger was much nicer to me than Joe was but I didn't want to think about that right now. Instead my thoughts took me back to the day I went home from the hospital.

_The injuries I sustained from the accident were minimal, physically at least. Other than losing the baby I just had a couple cracked ribs and a split lip. Emotionally I was a wreck. Tank had come to see me the day I was being released, offering his condolences, and letting me know a position was available whenever I was ready, but to take my time._

_Joe was pissed that I was communicating with one of the Merry Men and didn't hide his opposition to it. On the way home I decided to tell him I was accepting a full-time job at Rangeman._

"_Like hell you are." Joe shouted once he took me back to his house. "You just lost our baby; you don't know what you are saying."_

_It infuriated me that he thought I couldn't make a sound decision, "No Joe, your wrong. I told Tank I was coming to work for him when Grandma passed away. It has nothing to do with the baby." I was sore and tired and just wanted to lie down and sleep. _

_When they told me I lost the baby I was numb, blaming myself for her death. It was more than just making the decision to drive home when I should have asked for a ride. I kept remembering back when I found out I was pregnant and wishing it would just go away. I guess God was still punishing me for not being married first; at least that's what my mother says. _

"_Stephanie, I will not allow you to work for those animals." Not in the mood to fight I pulled my cell phone out and text Tank. _

_Still ignoring Joe I made my way up the stairs and gathered some of my belongings. He arrived only 3 minutes later, making his presence known by ringing the doorbell._

_I heard Joe growl "What do you want?" as he answered the door._

"_I'm here for Stephanie. Is she ready to go?" Tank stood arms crossed, filling the doorway. I could see Hal and Cal flanking him, taking up similar positions. _

_At the top of the stairs I waved down to Tank, "Do you think you can help me bring this down?" The doctor had told me not to lift anything heavy for a few days and while the basket of clothes wasn't really heavy, I was in too much pain to make my way down the stairs while trying to balance my stuff. _

_Tank nodded to me and moved slightly left, allowing Cal to enter the house. He swiftly grabbed up my belongings and took them out to a waiting car. _

_Joe and Tank had been facing off when he turned his glare to me "What the fuck are you doing Stephanie. You just killed our baby and now you're going to run off with these mongrels?" _

_I winced as I slowly descended the stairs, I had no emotion or energy to care what Joe said or thought. I had heard it all at the hospital. 'Killed our baby', as if my intention was to get in an accident and lose the only thing that would love me unconditionally. All I wanted was a quiet place to go to sleep where no one could berate me about the baby and the decisions I was making for my future. _

_About halfway down I had to stop and rest, I really needed to take another Percocet. _

"_Do you have anything else that needs to go Steph?" Tank asked his voice filled with compassion. _

"_My purse is on the table in the dining room, and Joe put my medication on the kitchen counter." Again, Cal entered the house, this time Joe moved to block his way. _

"_She's not going anywhere. Take one more step and I'll have you arrested for trespassing." _

_Sighing I started to move down the stairs again, "I'll get it myself then." Tank reached for my hand, helping me down the last part of the steps. Cal and Joe were still nose to nose so I had to slide along the hall wall to pass them. _

_Gathering my meds I grabbed my purse and started for the front door. This time as I passed Joe he grabbed my arm. Through gritted teeth he said "You are not leaving." _

_Three guns were pointed in his direction "You'd best let her go." Tank gnarled, the menace in his voice making me quiver. I had forgotten how deadly these men were when provoked. _

_Joe laughed humorously, "I'd like to see you shoot a cop, in his own home, unarmed." The unmistakable sound of three guns being cocked was immediately heard._

"_I'd be happy to go to jail for Stephanie" this came from Cal and the other two men nodded their agreement. "We won't ask you again." _

_He roughly released my arm, causing me to stumble. Tank caught me, wrapped his arm around my waist and helped me to the car. Cal and Hal were still squared off with Joe but joined us once I was settled into the seat. _

"_You okay bomber?" Tank asked once we were on our way to Hayward. It was agreed that I would stay there until I was feeling better so the guys could help me. It would also keep Joe from popping in whenever he wanted. _

_I felt tears spring to my eyes, finally coming to terms with the events of the last week. Nodding I glanced out the window trying to hide the evidence of my weakness. _

"_Do you want me to call Ranger? He'd want to know everything's that happened. Hell, he'd be on the next plane home." I knew this was true, and if I was honest, a part of me wanted Ranger to come to my rescue. But the damsel in distress was dying out of me and while it would take me awhile to heal, I was looking forward to taking care of myself. _

"_No. Please don't call him. I'd like to be the one to tell him." _

Furiously I swiped at the tears that had managed to fall down my face. I hated thinking back to those months.

I picked up the files and headed up to 5, taking the stairs. One of the other things I had been working on was getting a little more exercise. No need to take the elevator one floor up when I could just as easily walk.

"Babe?" I jumped, not hearing anyone in the stairwell.

"Shit Ranger! You scared me." He chuckled.

"You need to be more aware of your surroundings babe." Smiling I nodded. Normally I would roll my eyes but it was nice to hear those words again. Ranger made his way up to me and I instantly flung my arms around him.

His arms enveloped me, holding me tight "You okay Steph?" I could hear the concern in his voice and I couldn't help but laugh. Before Ranger left the only time I had ever initiated contact between us was when I was scared.

"I'm fine Ranger." Still laughing I continued, "I just wanted to hug you." He lifted my chin so I was looking at him and raised an eyebrow making me laugh even more.

"I'm starting to feel really self conscious here Steph."

I lifted myself up on my tip toes and kissed his cheek, "I'm sorry. I was just so happy to see you all I could think about was holding onto you for a minute." I blushed at the admission gaining a smile from Ranger. "For some reason it was funny to me when you thought something was wrong. I guess I just realized that we've never really been close like this unless you were saving me." This time the thought made me frown.

Ranger squeezed my hand and led me up the stairs to 5. We were walking by my cubicle when he stopped "You want to go get some lunch?"

"Yes! I'm starving!" He laughed and took the files out of my hand.

"For Tank?" I nodded, "Grab your stuff and meet me at the elevator."

We decided to go to the deli across the street. I ordered a chicken cesar wrap and approving of my order Ranger ordered the same. Of course my side of fries wasn't to his liking so he got a bowl of fresh fruit. Once we were settled in the back we dug in.

"So, I've been working on your office and you can move your stuff in after lunch if you'd like."

I smiled, trying to tame my excitement "Sure" I said, like it was no big deal. He chuckled and grabbed a fry off my place. I stared, open mouthed, as I watched him eat it. "You just ate something deep fried."

This earned me a full out Ranger laugh and he grabbed another, quickly throwing it into his mouth. "A few fries won't kill me."

RPOV

I loved spending time with Stephanie. It was one of the things I realized when I was away. This woman made me want to live again and when I was with her I actually felt things. It was amusing to me to see her shock when I ate a few of her French fries. They were pretty good and if I hadn't been so set in my diet for a good 15 years now it would be easy for me to give in and eat a whole plate of the damn things. I loved giving her a hard time about what she ate but, and I'd never admit this to her, I liked that she got the bad stuff. It gave me an excuse to take a couple bites and enjoy the fatty goodness without blowing my cover.

All day the morning had been playing through my head. She was so beautiful in the shower, especially when I was pleasing her. Her head thrown back, water running down her body was the most sensual thing I had ever seen. I could tell it was hard for her to admit she couldn't find release. Again guilt had found its way to me and I berated myself for pushing her. But I wouldn't deny that the challenge of making her orgasm had my mind running on triple X all day. Right off the bat I could tell part of the problem was she wasn't relaxed. It was like she immediately stressed over it and it ruined all the pleasure. She was putting too much pressure on herself, again. That's what she always did. Her mom and Joe had pushed her so much the last 5 years subconsciously Stephanie felt like she had to be perfect in everything she did.

I knew it was hard for her to open up to me last night and my heart ached at the pain she was in while telling me the story. It was clear though, sitting here in the diner, and seeing the easy smile on her face that she had worked through the worst of the damage.

I was hoping we would get an opportunity to talk more about it though. There was a nagging curiosity as to how things ended with her and Joe. Was it because of the baby? Or did they just fall out of a relationship again? God help him if he left her because she lost the baby. It wasn't her fault and I wouldn't hesitate the beat that into him. Hell, I'd welcome an opportunity to bash in Morelli's face.

"You're staring at me." Steph said, breaking my thoughts, her cheeks reddening.

I brushed my thumb across the flush on her face "You're beautiful when you blush." She pushed her plate away and leaned back in her chair, serious look replacing her smile.

"Do you have any questions?" She was absently picking at a thread on her skirt "About anything I told you last night?"

I had so many questions for her but I didn't want to make her uncomfortable, "More than anything I just want to know that you are okay."

Her blue eyes pierced mine and I could see the unshed tears "Thank you. You have no idea how much that means to me Ranger." The smile returned to her face, "I'm actually doing fine, really. I love my job" this earned me an even bigger smile "and the people I work with. I feel like I'm finally doing something productive and I can take care of myself. It feels good, makes it easier to ignore the people who don't approve."

It was the opening I needed to ask about her mom and Joe. Leaning forward I asked, "Who doesn't approve babe?"

She rolled her eyes and I smiled, "Mom, of course. And Joe. But that doesn't matter anymore." I nodded. The two people who never really wanted her happiness but theirs instead.

"Can I ask what happened with you and Joe? Or is it too sensitive to talk about now?" She contemplated my question and I internally sighed in relief when I saw her resolve.

"I wasn't happy with him, ever. Once everything happened with the baby I just decided to be done." She sipped at her water, signally that was all she was going to say about it. "It's so hard for me to admit this Ranger but, when I lost the baby, a part of me felt relief that I wasn't going to be attached to him for the rest of my life."

"And he just let you go." This earned me a sarcastic laugh.

"No actually. It's kind of a funny story, from my perspective. You know how much he despises me relying on you and your guys." I nodded. "Well when I got home from the hospital I just wanted to be alone, or, with people who actually cared about me. So I text Tank to come pick me up." Oh boy, I bet that went over well. I tried to hide my smirk but I knew she saw it when she laughed. "It was great Ranger, there were threats made and guns drawn but eventually they got me out." She shook her head as if reliving the incident amused her.

Wanting to get the whole story I asked, "Can I ask Tank about it?"

"Of course." She took a breath, "He was really great to me Ranger. All of your men were. They kept Joe and my mom away until I was feeling better about everything and could tell them to back off. They didn't treat me any differently either. When I would go to the grocery store or something people were giving me sad looks and asking if I was okay. It made it unbearable to go out. But whenever I was at Rangeman the guys gave me shit for what I was eating or taking the elevator one floor down." I laughed, of course that was something she would do. "Anyway, they were great. Without them I might still be locked up at Joes getting ready to walk down the aisle." I cringed at the thought.

It gave me pride knowing my men were taking care of her while I was gone. Of course if they hadn't I would be boxing them up and sending them to a third world country. After years of having Stephanie around most of the guys fought over who could run to her rescue. They all looked at her like a little sister and it made me feel at ease knowing even though I wasn't here, they were.

"You ready to go check out your new office?" I asked gathering up our plates.

"Yes." I could see she was more excited than she was letting on and it made me chuckle. God I loved this woman.

Back at Rangemen I helped Steph pack up her cubicle and walked her towards the newly renovated office, directly across from mine. There were two reasons I picked this office, the first was it was the biggest one aside from mine, and the second was it was close to me. I would be able to peek in on her numerous times throughout the day without making it obvious.

SPOV

Ranger led me towards his office and pointed to the door across from it with my name on a plaque on the wall. I smiled, this was my first office and I couldn't wait to be along so I could do a happy dance. Opening the door I was surprised to find the office almost as big as Rangers. There was a huge desk in the middle of the room with bookshelves along the walls. A small sitting area with a couch and wingback chairs was directly to my right, perfect for client meetings, I thought.

"Do you like it?" I nodded still taking in my new digs. No way did I deserve this much. Tank had been here longer than me and had so much more responsibility, this should be his office. "Tank doesn't want an office babe. We all agree that this fits you perfectly."

I mock glared at him, "I hate when you read my mind." He just laughed and started unpacking my files, placing them in the desk drawers.

"Do you have any other meetings today?"

"Like you don't know." I replied rolling my eyes. He laughed.

"Just thought it would be safer for me to ask than to pry into your schedule."

I smiled noting that something about Ranger had definitely changed while he was away. He was softer somehow. Maybe he just felt bad for me. "No meetings this afternoon. Connie's on vacation so I'm picking up the skip tracing for the rest of the week."

"I have a few possible new hires in there. Would you mind running those first and then taking a look through the file? You have the best instincts and something might jump out at you that I would miss." Like that would ever happen. I've never known Ranger to miss anything. He's probably reading my mind right now and knows I'm mentally rolling my eyes.

He threw his head back and laughed a rumble that warm sensations straight to my doodah. "Seriously Ranger, how do you do that?"

His eyes darkened and he backed me into the wall, reaching out to close the door, "I can read you like a book babe. Every thought you have flashes across your face. And don't think I don't know how my laugh affects you either." He brushed his lips over mine before pulling away. "Have dinner with me?"

"Okay" I said breathless. He smiled and kissed me again, this time licking my lower lip. I opened my mouth to him and felt him grow hard against me. It reminded me of seeing him stroke himself in the shower and I moaned into his mouth. His hands tangled in my hair and I wrapped my arms around his neck, pulling him closer.

His lips moved to my neck and he whispered "I have no control around you Quierda" before licking my ear lobe. My knees went weak but he slide his leg between mine catching me, rubbing his knee on my center. It felt amazing but the anxiety from this morning washed over me quickly sobering me. "Steph, let me make you feel good."

Shaking my head I tried to push him away but he was like a brick wall. "You don't understand Ranger. It doesn't work anymore." I felt him laugh and it pissed me off, reminding me of my last intimate encounter with Joe.

_It had been 2 months since I had been released from the hospital and I was just moving back into my apartment. Joe came over that night saying he wanted to talk but instead he really wanted to get laid. While I in no way was interested in a relationship with Joe I was still human and it had been forever since we had had sex. _

_Before I knew it we were in bed, Joe close, begging me to cum with him, but I couldn't. Something in me shut down and I didn't feel anything for him anymore. It was the official end to our relationship. Joe screamed and yelled that I wasn't even trying and the least I could do was fake it. He stormed out saying that I was horrible in bed anyway and he wasn't surprised I couldn't get my rocks off anymore. It was my punishment for killing our baby._

"Don't laugh at me Ranger." I let the anger at Joe come out in my words and he pushed off the wall confused.

"I wasn't laughing at you Steph." He reached out to tuck a strand of hair behind my ear but I jerked out of his reach. "Babe, I'm sorry." He looked hurt but I couldn't bring myself to feel sorry for him. He wasn't the one having trouble finishing. He wasn't the one walking around sexually frustrated all the time, not even being able to take care of it himself. I was looking at the carpet and he lifted my chin to look up at him. His eyes were soft, compassionate, caring, "I swear it Steph. I shouldn't have laughed. It was how you said it that amused me, but don't think for one second I find this funny." He smiled and kissed me chastely. "I've spent 8 months dreaming of being with you. If you trust me and relax we can make this work, I promise."

Something in me snapped and I pushed him into one of the chairs settling on my knees in front of him. "You do so much for me Ranger; let me do something for you."

RPOV

I hesitated, knowing what she wanted to do. If this was a random women that I used to search for before that one night with Steph I wouldn't care, but this was my babe. She deserved to be worshiped, loved, pleased; never should she be the one on her knees.

She was working my gun belt loose and as much as my heart and mind were screaming to stop her, my dick was throbbing at what was to come. "Fuck Steph, I can't let you do this." I started to move her but was pierced with a killing look. Leave it to Steph to make up her mind about this. There was no stopping the woman when she got that look in her eyes.

Reluctantly I sat back and closed my eyes. I heard the zipper on my pants go down and sucked in a breath when he reached in and released me, running her hand from base to tip. She moved her hands to my hips, pushing at my pants. I lifted off the chair letting her pull them down to my ankles. Her hands ran up my thighs as her tongue licked at my tip. I squeezed the arms of the chair to keep from cuming right then. She had no idea but I was so close I didn't know if I would have control over it.

I felt her mouth close around me, her slick tongue rubbing circles around my tip. I moaned at the contact and she slid down my shaft, sucking on the way back up. My heart was racing, trying to keep myself in control.

Her mouth was hot and wet and every time she sucked me down I imagined myself thrusting deep inside her. She sped up, reaching down with one of her hands to play with my balls. "OH fuck…" I groaned holding myself in the chair. Every fiber in my body wanted to take control and pound into her mouth.

I opened my eyes and looked down at her, head bobbing, hair spilled on my thighs. I felt my dick grow impossibly harder, signally it was ready for explosion. Her movements sped up and every time she reached my tip she would swirl her tongue around it causing me to grunt. Not able to hold myself in the chair any longer I lifted my hips, gently thrusting myself further into her mouth. She opened her throat and took all of me in, throwing me over the edge. "Dios, dios, dios…" I moaned cum spilling into her mouth. She continued to suck, prolonging the orgasm, swallowing all of me down, only slowing her movements once I relaxed back into the chair.

I was panting trying to come up with words to describe what she had just done for me. Her blue eyes looked into mine and she smiled, "Babe…"

"Ranger…." She teased wiping at her mouth as she stood up. I reached out and pulled her onto my lap.

"That was…. There are no words." I nuzzled her neck, "Thank you."

"Anytime Batman." We sat that way for a few minutes, my heart rate slowly returning to normal. Finally she spoke up, "So, where are we going for dinner?"

I laughed, "I'll take you to Paris for dinner after that Babe."


	5. Chapter 5

SPOV

Ranger was taking me to a Cuban restaurant just on the outskirts of town, picking me up at 730. That only gave me an hour and a half to get myself ready. I jumped in the shower making sure to exfoliate and shave so my skin would be nice and soft.

Knowing Ranger likes my hair down didn't spend too much time on that, just throwing in some gel. Next came my make-up, a little eye shadow and mascara to give me some extra confidence and it was onto my closet.

The first dress I saw was the one I knew I should wear. It was on one of my many shopping extravaganza's at Macy's and I happened across this amazing scarlet red, A-lined dress with an empire waist. A small rhinestone was attached by a satin band over the knit and sheer fabric. I remember trying it on and for the first time since the accident I felt stunning. It was on sale so of course I had to have it; I never actually thought there would be an opportunity to wear it.

Not wanting to overdo it with the red I pulled out a new pair of black FMP's and was just buckling myself in when I heard a knock at the door. I froze, whoever was at the door needed to go away, I was going out with batman tonight.

The knock came again and when I didn't answer the second time I heard the locks on my door tumble. In walked Ranger in his sexy Armani suit. He stood in the doorway eyebrow raised, "Did you change your mind about dinner Babe?"

"No not at all why?" I was still dumbfounded at how sexy he looked, not really listening to what he was saying as I tried to get a look at his ass.

Chuckling Ranger stepped into the kitchen and set a black box on the counter. "I knocked on the door twice but you didn't answer. I thought maybe you decided to bail."

Mental head slap! "Oh I'm sorry Ranger! You never knock, I thought it was someone else and I figured if I was quiet they would just go away." I was staring at the rectangular box on the counter curious as to what it held.

When I met Rangers eyes they were the color of molten chocolate and I could feel him stripping me. It made me flush and warmed me in places that needed to stay cool until at least dinner was over. "Open it" he nodded towards the box.

I smiled and lifted the lid, inside the box said Tiffany and Co., I gasped "Ranger… I can't accept this."

"Yes you can Quierda." He lifted the orchid pendant necklace from the box and stood behind me. I raised my hair so he could clasp it together. "Do you know the meaning behind an orchid?" I shook my head, fingering the smooth pendant. "It symbolizes love, luxury, beauty, and strength. All characteristics that make me think of you."

"Wow." I was speechless. "It's so beautiful. I love it. Thank you." I wasn't sure all those characteristics really summarized me, but who was I to argue with Batman.

"You ready to go hermosa?" Most of the time when Ranger spoke Spanish it was yelling at one of his men, there was something rich in it when it used it with me. It made me feel special. In fact, Ranger always made me feel special.

Nodding I grabbed my clutch and followed him down to the car.

We were quiet on the way to the restaurant and I found peace just being in Rangers presence. Most of the emotional damage had been healed when I made positive changes in my life but I was finding that there was a part of me that still needed healing, and Ranger was helping me get there.

We pulled into a small parking lot and I glanced at the blue sign "Pambiche". The exterior was painted in yellows, reds, and oranges, with green lights wrapped around the windows. The interior was just as festive and I loved the murals on the walls, each depicting a different scene right out of Cuba.

Ranger was greeted with a hug by an older woman wearing a multi colored apron. "Carlos, so good to see you again."

"Tia Marie." He responded kissing her on the cheek. "This is Stephanie." The older lady grabbed my hands and kissed both of my cheeks.

"Well don't you just look lovely dear!" She glanced over at Ranger, still holding my hands "She must be a special one to get you out of the house."

"That she is Tia." I felt my cheeks warm.

"Take a seat; I'll be over in a minute to get your order."

Ranger took my hand and, of course, led us to the back of the restaurant where his back was to the wall. He pulled me down next to him and rested his arm across my chair, fingers tickling my neck. I shivered at his touch and he chuckled, leaning over to whisper in my ear, "I'm going to make you shiver a lot more later tonight babe."

I held in a groan at his words. God how I wanted Rangers hand on me, making me writher beneath him. Maybe he was right when he said I just needed to relax. If anyone could help me overcome my… issue, it was Ranger.

His lips grazed my neck as his hand brushed over my thigh, instantly ruining my panties. "Did I tell you how beautiful you look tonight Quierda?"

Not trusting my voice I shook my head, his hand drawing small circles up my leg, closer to my sweet spot. He pulled away as his aunt approaching the table with a bottle of red wine. "On the house dear." She poured two glasses and set the bottle on the table. "Do you know what you would like?"

Oh crap, we hadn't even looked at a menu yet. "Can I order for you Steph? I promise no twigs or barks."

"Sure." It was mesmerizing to hear Ranger order in Spanish. I had no idea what he was getting for us but the way he said it made it all sound delicious.

He smiled over at me once his aunt walked away and there was almost a mischievous grin in his eye. "What?" I skeptically asked.

Laughing he said, "I have some Rangeman news that I haven't shared with anyone yet, not even Tank." It was fun to see him excited like this and I felt butterflies in my stomach in anticipation of his news. "I'm going to expand the Trenton office. We've had so much new business I need more room. I'd like your opinion but I'm thinking of leaving the Hayward office as a control center only. I'd leave the apartments, gym, and shooting range, of course, but the 4th floor conference rooms would be turned into more office space so we can add more monitors and surveillance."

"That sounds great. What would the new office be?"

"A place for current and prospective customers to go. I'd move the management offices there, have conference rooms, and set up a mock monitoring station so we can show them what we offer instead of just telling them about it." That was always what clients wanted to know, how exactly we would be providing their security. It was perfect and I knew Ranger's business would continue to grow by making this change.

"Where would your office be?" It was childish of me but I didn't want to work in a different building than him.

"Lester will be taking over as manager of operations at Hayward and he'll take my office. I'll move into the new building so I can have direct contact with the clients." He paused, "I'd like for you to move to the new office as well. Actually, I'd like for you to move up in the company and oversee all client accounts. From the first meeting, to the contract signing, follow up after installation, and check in with them every couple of months to make sure things are still going well."

He wanted me to take over all client accounts? What if I screwed it up? I didn't want to let Ranger down but I didn't know where I would find time to add those new tasks into my day. Thankfully Marie brought out our dinner giving me an opportunity to think over Rangers offer. There were dozens of plates; all of them smelled mouth watering. Ranger took a fork and fed me bites off each plate, explaining what each was.

It was like an orgasm in my mouth.

RPOV

The noises Stephanie was making had me uncomfortably adjusting my pants. Damn that woman knew how to drive a man wild.

We had eaten most everything off the plates, both leaning back in our chairs letting the food settle. "Oh my god. That was the most amazing dinner I've ever had." Stephanie moaned.

I saw my aunt headed our way with a dessert menu and smiled knowing Steph would find room somehow. "You look like a woman who enjoys dessert after a meal like that." Her eyes were wide and she glanced at me, probably checking to see if I would oppose.

"If you order something I'll order something." I said surprising her. She reached for the menu and quickly scanned the list. Her eyes lit up at all the possibilities so I decided to get another variety, "Can we get some bunelos, pastelitos, and tortiicas de moron?"

"Be right back."

"You're spoiling me Ranger." She said grinning at me. I shrugged. Of course I was spoiling her; and I'd keep spoiling her if it meant she would spend more time with me too.

We quickly had three plates of desserts on the table and I again fed little bites to Steph starting with the torticas de moron. "These were my favorite cookies as a kid." I said as she bit into it. They were much like sugar cookies but with a hint of lime.

"So good" she mumbled around the cookie. Next came the bunelos, a light pastry deep fried with a rich chocolate sauce to dip them in. Stephanie closed her eyes and I zeroed in on her lips, a little chocolate on the corner of her mouth. I couldn't help myself; I leaned forward and licked the sweet liquid from her lips.

My hand was resting on her thigh and I drew circles on the inside, knowing it was driving her crazy. I was bound and determined to make this woman cum tonight so foreplay was going to have to start early. Her blue eyes darkened and I knew she was fighting off a moan. "Do you want more babe?" There was a double meaning behind my words and she knew it.

She slid down in her seat causing my hand to ride up under her dress and brush across her satin panties. "I don't think I can eat anymore." She whispered, closing the distance between our lips. I slid my tongue into her mouth tasting the sweet pastries, while my fingers played along her slit over her panties.

I knew no one would come back to our table, that's why I picked the place my family owned. Never had I brought a date here but when I called for reservations I made it clear we would need our privacy. Stephanie moaned into my mouth and my cock painfully twitched in my pants.

I applied pressure to her sweet spot, feeling her wetness seep through the thin garment she considered underwear. "Let's get out of here babe." I whispered in her ear, nipping at her lobe.

"Okay" She was breathless and her skin was starting to take on a beautiful pink sheen. Not parting my eyes from hers I threw a few hundred dollars onto the table and grabbed her hand, pulling her out to the car.

Steph was silent in the car, and I could feel her anxiety coming in waves. Great, she was nice and relaxed in the restaurant and now she's going to talk herself out of this. I decided to continue where we left off at the restaurant and placed my hand on her inner thigh, making sure my pinkie finger was rubbing against her panties. She stiffened and I immediately stilled my hand, "What wrong babe?"

She shook her head and looked out the window. Was I pushing things too fast? At the office she didn't seem hesitant when it came to intimate contact. Hell, she initiated the blow job. My dick twitched at the memory but I mentally ignored it trying to figure out how to help her past all this.

I had been paying more attention to Stephanie and not the speed and cursed when I saw familiar red and blue lights behind me. "Shit."

Once I pulled to the side of the road Stephanie growled at the sight of Morelli exiting his vehicle.

"Step out of the car Manoso," he ordered. Fucker. I opened my door, leaving my hands where he could see them and got out of my car.

He knew I carried concealed, but I had a permit for it so there wasn't anything he could do. I wasn't sure about Stephanie, but right now I was hoping she kept it in her cookie jar still.

"Put your hands on the hood and spread your legs." No way in hell.

Not moving I asked, "Why did you pull me over?" I knew I was speeding but if that was the only reason he had, then he needed to give me a ticket and let me go on my way.

"I told you to put your hands on the car!" He started to raise his gun at me when the passenger door opened and Stephanie came out, in complete Rhino mode. Glad to see that hasn't changed either.

"What the hell are you doing Joe?" She stormed around the car finger pointed at him, smoke coming out of her ears.

"You need to get back in the car." He ordered, still focused on me.

She continued to walk over to us and stepped between me and gun. Stephanie was one of the only women I had ever met that would go out of her way to try and protect someone like me. Hell, I had men that would have followed Joe's orders rather than defend me.

"Stephanie get back in the car god damnit." Joe growled at her.

"You tell me why you pulled us over or I won't hesitate to call your captain and report you for harassment, again."

His gun lowered and he glared in our direction, "You promised you wouldn't do that." Interesting choice of words, apparently I don't know the whole story about their break up. It doesn't surprise me that Joe would be harassing Steph though, it's what his kind does.

She took a step forward and I could only imagine the piercing glare she was giving him, "I promised if you left me alone I wouldn't press charges for harassment. But I've had 2 encounters with you in the last 2 days now and that seems suspiciously close to harassment to me."

It was good to see her standing up for herself. Stephanie never had a problem telling Joe how she felt, good or bad, but in the end he usually was able to push her into relenting.

Joe holstered his gun and pointed at me, "I'm going to make sure everyone is watching for you Manoso. The only reason I let you get away with so much shit was because of Stephanie. But as you can see, she's not in my life anymore so I could give a shit what happens to you now." He turned to walk away and I placed my hand on Steph's back, leading her over to the passenger side of the car.

Joe was pulling back onto the road as I slid into the driver's seat. He stopped next to us and motioned for me to roll down the window. I did, curious as to what the asshole had to say now.

I should have known better by the sick smile on his face, "Man to man, you might want to find another woman to take to bed. That one has problems. Unless of course you've convinced her to fake it for you." He shrugged and drove away before I could shoot him. And I would have shot him.

It was scary how quickly his words sent me into assassin mode. My vision narrowed and my fingers were twitching for my gun. Most people's heart rate increases, but not mine. It was critically slow and if Stephanie hadn't been in the car I might have followed him and given in to my dangerous side.

SPOV

My heart was racing and I was gasping for air. I couldn't believe he stopped to warn Ranger about my problem. Although Ranger knew, it was embarrassing and I felt defiled somehow. He had taken something so personal, something he knew I was struggling with, and used it to hurt me.

Ranger's posture changed and for the first time ever, I was scared to be this close to him. I reached for the door, needing to get out of the confined space, and seeking air. As soon as I stood up black dots danced in my vision and I had to reach out for the car for support. Yeah, I was having a full on panic attack.

It had been months since I felt this way, the last time being when I moved home and Joe would let himself into my apartment, checking to see if I was ready to grow up and take responsibility for what happened.

The last straw was the night he almost forced himself on me.

_I had been home for 2 weeks, working for Rangeman for just over 2 months. Tank knew Joe was giving me trouble but I declined any help, needing to work through it on my own. Every night I would get home and Joe would either be waiting for me inside, or had left me messages saying he would be over later. _

_At first I thought it would be as simple as changing the locks. That kept him out for a night, but he had resources through his job that somehow allowed him to access another key, and he started showing up whenever he wanted again. _

_After the 10__th__ break-in, and his refusal to leave unless I would have sex with him or admit the baby dying was my entire fault, I placed a call into the station and reported him for harassment. His captain, and a family friend of ours, assured me it would not happen again and if it did I could put a restraining order on him. _

_I knew Joe was just upset over losing the baby, and probably over losing me, so I didn't want him to lose his job too. He left me alone for 3 nights and I had started to feel safe at home again. But on the 4__th__ night, exactly 2 weeks since moving back in, he was drunk and showed up at 2 in the morning._

_I was frightened at first, being jerked out of sleep by him falling on top of me. "Cupcake, I miss you so much." He was placing kisses along my jaw and neck and I tried to push him off of me, but it was no use. "Why don't you love me anymore?" He jerked the covers down and I froze. _

"_Joe, let me up, I can't breathe." I knew he was drunk, I could smell the whiskey on his breath, and inside I was panicking. Other than emotional damage, Joe had never hurt me, but he seemed different this time. _

_Ignoring me he continued to kiss his way down my chest and I felt tears in my eyes, not knowing how to stop him. I still kept my gun in the cookie jar so that wasn't an option, but I had my phone on the night stand. He wasn't concentrating on me, only on my body, so I easily reached it and pushed speed dial 2, for Tank. _

_My movement got his attention and when he saw the phone in my hand he was pissed. "Who are you calling?" _

"_I want you to leave." My voice shook a little but it was steady enough that he knew I was serious. _

"_I don't care that you can't finish Stephanie! I'm your boyfriend; there are things a woman is supposed to do to please her man. Fake it if you have to." He grabbed the phone and threw it across the room. Boyfriend? Was he that drunk he forgot we had broken up months ago? I knew it was a mistake to sleep with him couple nights ago, I knew he would assume we were getting back together. _

_Thankfully he had pushed himself up enough that I could move and I pushed him back further, making him stumble off the bed. "We are not together Joe! If you don't leave right now I'm calling the police station and your job is done. You know it." I rolled off the bed, on the opposite side he had fallen and headed to the kitchen, praying I could reach the phone before he reached me. I knew my cell was broken by the pieces lying on the ground. _

_He grabbed my arm and jerked me into the wall, "You wouldn't."_

"_If you don't leave me alone I will." I couldn't fight the tears anymore. They weren't tears of fear or sadness, I was angry and the anger was bubbling up inside me and spilling over. "I want you out of my apartment and out of my life!" I wrenched my arm out of his grasp and pushed with everything I had enforcing my words. At the same time my front door opened and in walked Zero and Binkie._

"_Is there are problem here?" They asked, taking in the scene. I mentally thanked Tank, knowing he had answered and called in someone to check on me._

_I stared at Joe, silently asking him if there was going to be a problem. He narrowed his eyes at me, "I bet you fake it for them don't you?" He took a step forward, coming closer to me, "Or maybe you don't have to fake it at all. Maybe you don't really have a problem Steph, is it just that you like it with criminals now?" _

_Each man grabbed one of Joe's arms and pulled him away from me. Binkie was deadly with his words, "The lady has asked you to leave; now I suggest you do so on your own accord or I will personally make you wish you had." _

_Joe turned his glare to the man, "Are you threatening a cop?"_

"_Absolutely." We all stared in silence for a few minutes before Joe tried, unsuccessfully to yank his arms from their grasp._

"_Let me go. I don't want this whore anymore anyway." Neither of them let go and there was an unspoken agreement that I didn't want to know about._

"_We'll take it from here Steph. Have a good night." Zero nodded to me and they dragged Joe out of my apartment. _

I don't know what they said or did to him that night, and I truly don't care. Whatever it was Joe never bothered me again, that is until Ranger came back home. At some point during my flashback Ranger had exited the car and was now holding me, rubbing my back.

I pushed away from him, "I'm sorry" I wiped at my tears, "I'm fine. Can you just take me home please?"

He studied my face for a few seconds before nodding and helping me into the car.

Once back at my apartment I thanked him for dinner, "Dinner was great Ranger. I had so much fun trying all the new food. Thank you for taking me there." I knew I was speaking fast, but all I wanted to do was climb into bed and sleep away the pain. "I'm sorry about Joe. We didn't part on great terms and he's clearly still upset with me about the baby."

"Steph…" I put my hand up. Whatever he was about to say, I didn't want to hear it.

"Goodnight. I'll see you tomorrow at work." Plastering a fake smile on, I exited the car and headed towards my building. I could feel him watching me and waved when I opened the door, feeling a little sad that he wasn't following.

As much as I wanted to be alone tonight to cry, I also wanted Ranger to hold me. No… that's the old Stephanie. You don't need Ranger to save you from yourself. I reminded myself as I took the stairs up to the second floor. Just go to sleep and forget tonight happened.

Tomorrow everything will be fine.


	6. Chapter 6

**The reviews from the last chapter helped me make some hard decisions in this one. Thanks for your feedback! It's always appreciated and I love hearing what you guys want to have happen. Sometimes it even clears up my writers block by offering a perspective I hadn't considered. **

* * *

RPOV

Pissed didn't even cover it. I spent an hour sitting in her parking lot, making sure Morelli wasn't going to make an unexpected appearance. Truth be told, part of me wanted him to show up so I could beat the shit out of him.

Stephanie had enough to deal with, she didn't need Joe to come over and make things worse. It was hard for me to understand everything she had endured while I was away. Here I was expecting things to be the same 8 months later. Stealing kisses from her in the alleyway, watching her go back and forth with Morelli, saveing her when she would get in over her head with an FTA. Instead, I came home to a broken woman who was trying her damndest to move on with life. And there were no stolen kisses, hell she gave into me as much as I wanted to take from her. She deserved to know that I wasn't looking for more than another one night stand.

I owed her a better conversation than I had given her so far, one where I used my words to tell her what I wanted rather than my body.

I glanced up at her dark apartment and pictured her in bed, probably crying. Part of me wanted to drive over to Morelli's and show him with my fist how much he had hurt her tonight. The other part of me wanted to join her and show her I wasn't walking away this easily.

I knew what I needed to do and I quickly got out of my car and headed up to her apartment, taking the stairs 2 at a time. No need for knocking, even Steph said she knew I always let myself in.

The sight before me made my heart break. She was curled up on the couch, blanket around her quivering shoulders, looking through a photo album. I was standing behind her, not ready to let my presence be known and saw pictures of her grandmother in various stages of life. What a horrible time for Edna to pass away. She was the only person in Stephanie's life that wasn't scared to stand beside her in every decision she made.

When she got to the end of the album there were a couple ultrasound pictures she ran her fingers across. "I should have asked for a ride home that night, Ranger." It shocked me that she knew I was here, but I just placed my hand on her shoulder and gently squeezed.

"Everyone blames me for what happened, my mother, Joe…" she shook her head, "Tank was there, he would have driven me home, I know it!"

It took me a minute to digest what she said. "Steph, you say everyone blames you, but you only name two people. That doesn't sound like everyone babe." She scooted over so I could sit next to her; she curled up to my side, resting her head on my chest.

"I blame myself Ranger. Even if they didn't isn't that enough?" If I could take away her pain I would. "I wished for it all to go away and it did. But by that time I was excited and ready to be a mother. Yeah, I was scared, more so because I had already planned on leaving Joe and I wasn't sure how to do it all on my own but, I didn't want to lose her like I did." I held her close and just let her talk. "When they told me I lost her, God help me, a part of me felt relieved. Relieved that Joe wouldn't have that control over me anymore, and then I immediately felt guilty and knew it was thoughts like that, thoughts about not having her, that made God take her away from me."

"There are no words to help make this easier on you Stephanie. If I could take away your pain right now I would. Please, anything you need me to do just tell me." I moved her so she was looking at me, "But one thing I need you to stop doing, right now, is blaming yourself for losing your daughter. It is NOT your fault that you had to drive home that night. It is NOT your fault that the man in the other car was drinking and driving, and most importantly, it is NOT your fault that your baby didn't make it." Her head was cradled in my hands and I wiped her tears away with my thumbs. "I'm not going to blame this on anyone, because horrible things happen to people in life that we have no control over, but Stephanie, it was Joe's job to make sure you got home that night. He shouldn't have taken that call into work. If it was truly an emergency then he could have at least dropped you off or asked someone to drive you home."

She began to play with the blanket and I knew it was difficult for her to accept what I was saying. "Look at me Quierda." Her eyes moved to mine. "If someone else had driven you home what makes you think the same thing wouldn't have happened? What if the accident still took place and not only did you lose your baby but someone else was critically injured? Babe, what happened is no one's fault. There is no explanation as to why it had to happen to you, but it did and I'm so very sorry for that."

I held her close when she threw her arms around my neck. "Ranger… " she choked out, "You have no idea how much I needed to hear that." I felt tears soak into my shirt and rubbed her back trying to sooth her. She pulled away from me, "I know it's not my fault Ranger but I feel like I need to blame someone. Joe and my mother have nothing nice to say to me about everything that happened and I started to feel like they were right, it was my punishment for… God knows what." She took a deep breath, "But this is what I was missing. Someone who wasn't afraid to put me in my place. If it truly was my fault you would tell me right?"

I nodded, "I've never lied to you babe."

"I know. Thank you. I feel like so much has changed between us, but you've only been home for a few days now. Am I reading too much into this?" She looked apprehensive and I knew it was time to tell her how I was feeling.

"A lot happened while I was away Stephanie, with me too. I would love an opportunity to tell you about it. Whenever you are ready."

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry Ranger. Here I am going on and on about everything that happened to me and I haven't even taken a moment to ask about you." As usual, she was worried that she had offended me. The woman could never do such a thing and I hid my amused smile, not wanting to upset her anymore.

"Quierda, what I need to tell you is not even close to as important as what you went through. Nothing horrible happened to me. It's all exciting news and I just want a chance to share it with you."

Seeing her smile return made my heart clench, she was beautiful and sexy and I loved when she looked happy. "I think now is the perfect time, I need some exciting news."

Clearing my throat I began to tell her about the first mission, not the details of course, but some of the things that made the mission last so long. "I was ready to come home when they asked for volunteers for a second mission. If I took it, it would complete my contract with the military and I could retire for good."

"You took it didn't you? That's why you were gone for so long."

I nodded, "Lester and I both took it. I hated being away for so long. Especially now that I know everything you were going through but, when I was away during the first mission all I could think about was you Steph. I wanted to come back to you so bad and tell you how stupid I was for putting limitations on our friendship. I wanted to beg you to be done with Morelli and give me a chance. But I knew, until my contract was complete, I would never be able to commit my life to you, and that's what I truly wanted to do." Her eyes were huge and I could tell I surprised her. "When they offered me the last mission not only would it finish my contract, but it would let me come home and be with you, completely."

"I don't know what to say" she whispered.

"Say you want to be with me Hermosa. I never thought I'd meet someone who would make me want to live again, and you did, you do. I know you still have a lot to work out, but let me stand by you, let me be your support." Never have I been nervous around women, hell, most of the time women won't leave me alone and I'm trying to find away to make them go away. Boy how the tables had turned. Here I was, practically begging this woman to let me in her life.

She beamed at me and I felt myself let out a breath I didn't know I was holding, "Do you know how many times I've fantasized about you changing your mind?"

Grinning in return I shook my head and leaned in to kiss her. My goal was to go slowly, not wanting to rush things with her, but she pushed me back on the couch and deepened the kiss, forcing her tongue into my mouth.

My hands roamed down her arms, her waist, her legs. They were silky smooth and I wanted to feel all of her. Not breaking the kiss I unzipped her dress and pushed it off her shoulders, exposing her black lacy bra. Her hands tangled in my hair and I groaned as she tugged pulling me closer to her. I made quick work of her bra, exposing her soft breasts, and broke the kiss to take a nipple into my mouth, using my hand to show the other one just as much attention.

"Mmmmmm… god that feels good." She moaned making my dick throb. Wanting more control I pushed her back so I was lying between her legs, still sucking on her nipple. The dress was bunched around her waist and I tugged until it was free from her body, throwing it to the floor.

I sat up, taking in her beauty. She was breathing hard and I could see the need in her eyes, I'm sure mine reflected the same. My shirt and pants landed in the same pile as her dress, leaving me completely nude. She reached out to run her hand along my shaft but I stopped her, "I've had my turn babe, now it's yours." I flung her panties off and, still sitting up between her legs parted her slick folds.

My fingers rang up and down, from pussy to clit making her writher beneath me. She was mesmerizing and I fought with all my control not to take her right then. No, I wanted to watch her the first time. I slid two fingers in and felt her immediately clench around them. Slowly I thrust them in and out the entire time never taking my eyes from hers.

I moved her legs so one was draped over my thigh and the other up on the couch, giving me the best angle to watch. My thumb moved to rub over her clit and her hips bucked off the couch. She began moaning with each thrust and I sped my movements up wanting to hear her scream my name. Her walls would clench around my fingers and release, though never letting her completely fall over the edge. I needed to do something more, she needed to feel how much I loved her.

Removing my fingers she groaned at the loss. I settled back on my heels, grabbed her hips and gently embedded myself inside of her. I had to close my eyes for control; she was hot, tight, and so wet. I continued to stroke in and out, slowly, until she begged me to go faster.

I adjusted her legs over my shoulders and rested my arms by her head. Leaning over her the access allowed me to go deeper and harder than I had planned, she lifted her hips meeting each of my thrusts sending me closer and closer to climax.

I wanted to ask her if she was close but I was afraid it would make her feel too much pressure. There was no way I was going to cum before her though so I really needed to know how long I had to hold off. Every time I slid inside her I had to hold my breath to keep from releasing.

She moved her legs and wrapped them around my hips, pulling me further inside of her. "Fuck Steph… Fuck" I pounded into her, grunting and groaning. God please be close…. I could feel her walls tightening around me, each thrust fighting to push through the snug fit. My hand went to her sweet spot and I drew circles over her clit.

"Please don't stop… oh god… please…." Her words became incoherent and her legs tightened around me. Grabbing my neck she crushed her mouth to mine, our kiss becoming primal. We were moaning into each other's mouths when I felt it, it was like a vice grip on my cock and she let out a primal scream, as her walls pulsed around me. Growling her name I let myself release into her.

I lowered my head to her shoulder, trying to catch my breath. I could feel her heart racing making me feel more alive than I ever had before.

Her breathing slowed and I knew exactly when she fell asleep. Gently I picked her up and carried her into the bedroom, climbing in beside her. My last thought before falling asleep was that there was no other place I wanted to be than right beside my babe.

We both woke to her alarm and decided to shower separately, not wanting to be late for work. I made quick work of her coffee pot and threw on my usual, cargo pants, black Rangeman shirt, and boots. It made me smile to know she had extra sets of my clothes still at her place.

When we got to Hayward Stephanie headed right to her office to prepare for an early morning meeting. Tank had made an excellent decision when he gave her the new client accounts.

He was at his desk behind the monitors and I waved for him to follow me to my office.

"What's up Ranger?" Tank asked, taking a seat across from my desk.

I had shared my new business plans with Stephanie last night, and was hoping to discuss it some more with her today, but Tank needed to be filled in so we could start the hiring process. "I want to tell you about a business decision I've been considering. I discussed it with Stephanie last night but we didn't get to talk out all the details." Tank listened as I explained the new building and how I wanted Stephanie to take over all the client accounts, not just the new ones. I added, "I'd like you to take over as manager of the Trenton office. Having Lester run the behind the scenes operations at the control center will help, but I'd like you to be in charge of hiring and putting out the schedules. Pretty much run things as if you were me"

"Ranger, I'd be honored. But if I take over all that, what will you do?"

This was the part I hadn't shared with Stephanie last night, "I've received quite a few requests to do some high end security up in New York. I want to focus on that… see if there is enough business to open a new office."

"And Stephanie will take over all client accounts?"

"That's what I proposed to her." I remembered her response when I offered her the promotion, she seemed a little apprehensive. "You think that's a good fit for her right?"

"Absolutely," he quickly answered, "It's a lot of work though. She's already overloaded with just the new clients."

"That's why I want you to take over the hiring process. You and Steph can work together if you want. You know what to look for in the security side of things, while Steph can help find some new office help. There will be plenty of room at the new place and I don't expect her to do it all on her own. Let her hire a couple people to help with whatever she sees fit. She can just oversee it all."

Nodding Tank smiled at me, "Damn Ranger, who would have thought that a couple thugs like us would end up like this?" I laughed. When Tank and I first met we were always in trouble in and out of school. Our teachers always told us that we would end up in jail if we kept up with our antics. It's partly why we joined the army. By the time we graduated from high school we had both been involved with gangs, drugs, and guns.

While we still enjoy playing with our guns, the Army taught us that there was a special need for people like us and we both took the opportunity and ran. It was nice to look back on it now, having become a multi-millionaire with security companies in 3 different cities, looking to expand into a 4th one.

Lester happened by the office and joined us while we reminisced about our troublemaking years for the next hour.

"Do you boys plan on doing any work today?" Stephanie said, leaning against the door frame. I cleared my throat, and motioned for the guys to head on out. She took Tank's seat across from my desk and I moved around so I was leaning against my desk next to her.

"I finished running the background checks for you." She handed me a folder and I glanced through the paperwork, smiling at her notes.

"Thanks Babe." Going with my instincts I sat down next to her and took her hand. "We need to talk about last night." She grimaced and I knew I would have to push the issue. Before Lester joined us Tank discussed the night Binkie and Zero had to go take Morelli out of her apartment.

"I'm not going to force you to do anything you don't want to do. But I've talked about it with Tank and we both agree Morelli needs to have some repercussions as to his actions towards you." By repercussions I meant an ass beating but I knew Stephanie would rather go through legal channel.

I saw her surprise at my comment and then her face broke out in a smile, "I thought you were going to back out of what we talked about in my apartment." What? No way was I going to go back on what I said to her. I meant every word.

"Babe, I love you. There's no going back after last night." Her whole body relaxed and I felt guiltily for playing with her emotions all these years. Of course she thought last night was a onetime shot. I would definitely need to show her with my actions that I meant everything I said. But right now we needed to discuss Morelli. "I understand you filed a harassment charge against him but then backed off when he started to leave you alone." She nodded so I continued, "Do you think maybe you should push the issue again?"

The last thing I wanted to do was tell her what she should do. She was a grown woman and was fully capable of making her own decisions. I was just here to help her along and give her whatever support she needed or wanted. Her answer surprised me, "I know you said what happened wasn't my fault, and I'm trying to accept that, honestly. Joe and I are done, I'm not in love with him, but I do care about him, and I know when I, we, lost the baby he was devastated and pissed at himself. He said more than once that he should have just driven me home but he doesn't know how to deal with the loss of both me and the baby. He's so angry and upset I really think he's just trying to find and outlet, and I'm the easy target. If I press charges against him then he loses his job too."

How in the world she could be so compassionate towards a man who has humiliated her in front of not only me, but Zero and Binkie too is beyond me. But I understood what she was saying and it all made sense. "How can I help then Steph? It seems like he hasn't quite given up on harassing you but other than reporting him or beating the shit out of him, I don't know what to do."

She giggled "Part of me would love to see you kick his ass batman." My heart soared at her calling me batman. As much as I gave her a hard time and my guys teased me about it, the way she said it made me truly feel like I could save the world. "Maybe it's time Joe and I actually had a conversation. We never really discussed anything that happened." I could tell she was still working an idea out so I stayed quiet to hear her offer. "Do you think he would come here? I would feel safer knowing that there were people around to step in if need be, but it would allow us to have a private conversation."

"If that's what you want then I think it's perfect." I really wanted to push the kick his ass idea but knew that would just earn me a glare. "We need to talk about something else though too. Remember at dinner, I told you about wanting to expand?"

"Oh… yeah. Um…" she cleared her throat, "I'm still just learning this new role Ranger, and I honestly don't know if I can take on all that and keep up with everything."

"That's what Tank said too, so I'm thinking I was a little unclear last night. I don't expect you to do it all Steph; I just want you to oversee it all. Tank is going to meet with you and the two of you are going to interview a few people to hire to take on those responsibilities. You can personally handle whichever accounts you want, but you'll have two or three people under you to help with anything else."

She was doing her famous fish impression and while it was cute, I knew inside she was second guessing her ability to take on what I was asking. "Stephanie, you can do this. You are amazing and intelligent and my clients love you. There is no way I can expand without you and Tank beside me along the way."

"There's a lot for me to learn but…" she reached out and squeezed my hand, "it sounds amazing and I would love to work beside you."

"Good." I kissed her lips, "will you look at the new building with me? It's right across the street and I want to get your opinion on it before I sign papers."

She glanced at her watch, "Give me an hour? There's a new client that should be here in a few minutes and then I'm free."

I nodded and swatted at her ass as she walked away giving her a wicked grin. "See you in an hour!" I called after her. Time to get back to work, I thought grabbing the new hire files she had given me. I couldn't wait for her to see the new office and get the ball rolling on expanding in Trenton.

Without Stephanie there was no way I could do this. We were rolling in new client contracts. Hmmm… I bet she could seal the deal on some of the inquires up in New York. I'd have to ask her about that later too.

I spent a few minutes going through my e-mail and setting up interviews with the applicants Steph and had run when my cell phone rang. "Yo."

"What's this about you and Stephanie?" A shrill woman's voice broke through the phone.

"I'm sorry, who is this?" I asked, glancing at the number on my phone. Plum Home, it read. Ah, so this was Stephanie's mother. "My apologizes Mrs. Plum. I didn't recognize your voice. How can I help you?"

"You can help me by sending my daughter back home. While you were away your thugs stole her from Joeseph, more than once I might add. And she's been cooped up in that office of your doing god knows what!" Okay, so maybe I should have asked Stephanie about her current relationship with her mother. Sounds like there hasn't been much in communication there.

"From what Stephanie tells me she asked for help in leaving Joe, nobody stole her. And she is currently working in a management role here in the company. Doing an excellent job I might add." Her mother's sobs were clear through the phone.

"I miss my daughter. Please… I know she listens to you. Tell her to come see us."

"I'll let her know you called." I sighed, "And that you would like to see her. But other than that, I'm not going to force her to do anything she doesn't want to do."

"I understand. Thank you." I hung up and stared at the phone for a minute. I had never lied to Stephanie before, but if I just forgot to mention something, would she consider it lying? It was clear from what she told me her mother was one to blame Steph for the loss of her baby. Sometimes family is good to have, and other times, there are people whose blood alone will never make them family. Stephanie's mother was never 'family' to her. Sure she was her mother, but never had she lifted her daughter up or encouraged her to live her dreams.

I had 30 minutes to decide what I was going to do. Great.


	7. Chapter 7

**This one is a little shorter than the others but I didn't want to leave you guys hanging for too long without an update. Enjoy! **

* * *

SPOV

My meeting ran late but Ranger didn't seem to mind, especially since the client was brining Rangeman on to oversee security at 2 new hotels. We walked across the street and I immediately loved the building. It was 3 floors; the first would be open and welcoming to clients, with a reception desk and seating area for people to wait. The second floor was going to take over as the conference rooms and the 4th had the offices for Tank, Ranger, and I.

"I think its great Ranger." I said admiring the large picture windows that ran across the entire floor. "I think I'm in love with the windows."

He laughed and wrapped his arms around my waist from behind. "That's what sold me too." We stood like that for a few minutes, closing my eyes I breathed in the bvulgari mixed with a spicy scent that was unique to Ranger. It was moments like these that made me feel at home. No matter where I was, if Ranger was there it felt right. "I need to tell you something but I'm worried it might upset you."

A dozen ideas flew through my mind: He was leaving again, Morelli was causing trouble, maybe he didn't want me to move over here with him now, or what if … "Babe, chill out."

"Was I talking out loud again?" He chuckled.

"You mom called me." Talk about ripping a bandage off. "I'm only telling you because I said I would, and I've never lied to you before, I don't want to start now. She said she misses you and would like to see you."

I scoffed and pulled away from him so I could pace, "The last thing my mother said to me was that God was punishing me for not marrying Joe. That's why the baby died." I stood, hands on hips showing how pissed off I still was about the conversations, "I was still in the hospital Ranger. She didn't even ask me how I was or how I felt. She came in and lectured me about growing up and being a good housewife."

I could tell Ranger was pissed and wondered if he would have told me about her phone call had he known about our argument. "I wouldn't want to talk to her either if I were you. And I wasn't telling you this to try and convince you to go see her; I just wanted you to know."

It was relieving to know he understood why I hadn't spoken to her since the hospital. That was another thing Joe was trying to force me to do. He would leave me messages letting me know he had just had dinner with my parents and it would have been nice if I joined them next time. It was ridiculous and only infuriated me at the time. Now it just made me sad. Sad for them, not me. Maybe I should go over there, let them see how well I'm doing. "I'll think about it."

He nodded and stalked towards me. I say stalked because the look in his eye made me tremble and for a moment I understood how an animal might feel right before attacked. But this wasn't a look of menace, it was one that carried a promise of mischief and I backed up until I was up against the wall. His arms placed on either side of my head, hips holding me so I couldn't move.

"Want to christen the new building?" His lips were so close I could feel them brush across mine as he spoke. When I looked into his eyes they were completely dilated and darker than I had ever seen. Not able to speak I nodded and saw a flash of a smile before his lips descended on mine.

We quickly peeled off our clothes and I wrapped my legs around his waist as he pressed me against the wall, his arms holding me under my thighs for support. "Do you know how amazing you felt last night babe?"

He was taking turns sucking on each of my breasts and I could feel his tip rubbing along my slit. I moved trying to get him inside me but he had me held so tight all it did was rub his tip across my clit, making us both moan. I remembered my orgasm from the night before and felt my walls clench, what if it was just a onetime thing though.

"Don't go there Quierda."

"Maybe you should find a way to distract me then." I teased. He made a quick adjustment and was instantly inside me. It wasn't slow like last night either and I clutched at his shoulders trying to keep up with his movements.

I felt the slow burn in my stomach signaling I was close, but I had felt this before and nothing happened. With Ranger it was different somehow though. This was more than physical; it was like he was stroking my emotions with every thrust of his hips.

"Oh thank god!" I screamed right before my orgasm crashed over me. I felt every nerve in my body tingle as my walls pulsed around him. He came right after me shouting something in Spanish before he covered his lips with mine.

We both sank to the floor and he turned so his back was to the wall, pulling me onto his lap. Gently he stroked my hair as our heart rates and breathing slowed.

"Maybe this was your fault the whole time. What if you really did ruin me for all other men and that's why I couldn't… you know."

He barked out a laugh, "You never disappoint Babe."

A few hours later all papers had been signed and Ranger hired some contractors to begin the renovations to his new office building. They said everything should be done in a couple weeks and then Ranger would send in his tech team to wire up the security. Our goal was to move into the offices in just over a month.

Tank and I began working together to interview and hire new security and officer personnel. Ranger and I spent every night together, getting to know each other in a more physical way, if you know what I mean.

Even though we hadn't run into Joe since the night he pulled us over, Ranger asked me to wear the emergency clip in case he was lying low planning his next attack. I still wanted to have a conversation with him but with the new changes at Rangeman it was difficult to find much time, beside the fact that when I had extra time I wanted to spend it naked in bed with Ranger. I also hadn't called my mother back. There was too much hurt there and I wasn't ready to listen to her lecture me about Joe and the baby. For the first time since the accident, actually for the first time since Ranger left for his mission, I was happy and enjoying life again.

A month had passed and we were moving into the new office. Lester had taken over as manager of the control room and Bobby and Hal were helping me with client accounts, since I wasn't able to find anyone I thought would be a good fit. Tank and I were able to hire 10 new guys allowing everyone to get back to regular schedules.

It was fun taking clients on a tour of the office. They loved the mock set up allowing them to see how their security and surveillance would be handled. Even older clients were calling to set up meetings, never getting a chance to see how business ran behind the scenes before.

Ramon, one of the new guys was manning the reception desk when he called me, "Hey Steph, got a walk in client for you. Do you have a minute?"

"Of course, I'll be right down."

Ranger was on the phone so I stuck my head into Tanks office. "Hey Steph, what's up?"

"Just going downstairs for a minute. New client walked in off the street. I'm free for the next hour so I figured I'd just fit them in. Do you want to join me?"

When they weren't busy Tank and Ranger had been tagging along for the tour, answering the security questions for me. "I'm swamped right now Steph. I can come if you want me to but…"

"No, no, I got it." I smiled and headed down the stairs. When I opened the door I stopped dead, my mother was sitting in the waiting area. Her eyes met mine and I wanted to run back up the stairs and hide in my office. I was so not prepared for this. Ramon saw my reaction and stood, thinking there was a threat somewhere.

"Is something wrong Steph?" He hand was at his hip, ready to draw if need be.

My mother stood and walked towards me, nose in the air, "Is this how you treat your mother Stephanie? By having a hoodlum threaten me with his gun?"

I narrowed my eyes, "He's not threatening you mom. This is a security company; it's what he's trained to do. Protect me and the company when an unwelcome party is present."

She scoffed at my choice of words and waved her hand as if to disregard what I had said. "I just want to see my daughter, and since you haven't bothered to call me back I thought I'd just march down here and see what's been keeping you so busy."

Fine, I'd play her game. I decided to act as if she was a new client that I was showing around the property. "Well, this is the new building we just moved into. If you'll follow me up to the second floor I'd be happy to show you how the control room works and go over what type of surveillance and security we offer." I turned on my heel, not caring if she followed and headed to the elevators. As usual, Ramon had one waiting for me and as I stepped inside I quickly hit 2, hoping the doors would shut before she had a chance to join me. No such luck.

We were silent in the elevator and when the doors opened I continued my speech. "What would you like to see first? How the control room works or our security cameras?" I was leading her past the conference rooms towards the model set up at the end of the hall.

"I'm not looking to purchase security Stephanie. Stop this nonsense and talk to me." My hand was on the door to the show room and I turned, glaring at her.

"What is it you'd like to talk about mother?" The elevator dinged at the end of the hall and I saw Ranger step off and head in our direction. He looked intense and powerful and I relaxed instantly, knowing my mother wouldn't dare mow over me in front of him, or at least I was hoping she wouldn't.

"Mrs. Plum, it's a surprise to see you here." His arm wrapped around my waist, a show of support and comfort. "Were you seeking security for your home? We have a great home surveillance system I'd be happy to show you."

My mother stuck her nose up the air and turned her attention to me, ignoring Ranger, "I thought we'd speak alone Stephanie. This man doesn't need our dirty laundry bared to him."

Ranger's expression turned wicked and his voice lowered as if he was telling her a secret, "Trust me Mrs. Plum. I've seen plenty of your daughter's dirty laundry." Finishing his sentence with a wink, I paled, and my mother's mouth dropped open.

Once she had composed herself again her voice was belittling, "Didn't you learn anything when you killed your baby Stephanie? God punishes…" She squeaked when Ranger stepped between us, invading her personal space.

"You will leave, now." Her eyes were wide and I could only imagine the dangerous look he was giving her. "If you ever try to blame Stephanie for what happened to her and her daughter again, I will make sure it's the last thing you ever do." Was he threatening my mother? I expected to feel something, ashamed or embarrassed by his actions or words, but instead I felt proud and supported. This man truly loved me and he was not going to stand by and let anyone, including my mother, bring me down anymore.

My mother took a step back and cleared her throat, "Please, excuse my choice of words. I did not mean to insinuate that she purposefully lost the baby I…"

"Yes you did." I cut her off. "Just like you did in the hospital mom. You and Joe both blame me for what happened. Do you really think I wanted to get in an accident and lose her? The only hope I had at finding unconditional love from another human being?"

"Don't be silly Stephanie. I love you. Joe loves you. You need to stop being so childish and settled down. You're 30 years old for God's sake, your eggs are dying!"

"I can't talk to you." I started to walk away and stopped. This was what I always did, run from my problems. "You know what, your wrong." I turned back around. "You and Joe don't love me. Sure, maybe you love me because I'm your daughter and you have to, but you have never supported me or encouraged me to do anything other than what you wanted me to do. Even when I was doing well in life, if it wasn't what you thought I should be doing you found a way to bring me down." I was walking back towards her now and she diverted her eyes from me.

"Joe should have driven me home that night mother. He should have made sure I got home okay. Not only because I was carrying his child, but because he _supposedly _loved me, and I was a wreck! It's not my fault I got into an accident. I didn't force that guy to go drinking and driving," I was remembering what Ranger had told me that night and used his words to try and make my mother understand. "And it is most definitely NOT my fault that the baby didn't make it!"

Ranger reached for my hand and squeezed, letting me know he was proud of me. I was proud of myself too; 30 years I let my mother berate me and make me feel like what I wanted and needed didn't matter. She was too worried about what other people would think.

"I never meant to blame you Stephanie. I know you didn't ask for this." Her voice was quiet and on the outside she seemed to mean what she said. But I couldn't shake her words to me at the hospital and in the hallway just now.

"If you don't blame me, then why would you use phases such as 'this happened because God is punishing you' or, 'you killed your baby'?"

We stared in silence for a few minutes before Ranger spoke up, "Do you blame Stephanie for what happened?"

"No, of course not."

"Then, if I'm not too out of line," he looked to me before continuing, "I think it's best if you left now and thought about the words you have used with her. I know I wasn't there when everything happened, but I've talked with Steph numerous times about how it affected her and I can promise you this, you have hurt her. Your words and actions have hurt your daughter."

In all my life I have never known my mother to back down. She doesn't like to have her flaws pointed out and even when she knows she is wrong, she won't admit it. Nodding she walked past us to the elevator "I believe I can see myself out."

Once she was off the floor Ranger turned to me, "You okay?"

Was I okay? I didn't feel so angry at her anymore; it helped to have her listen to what I had to say even though she didn't really hear me. In fact, I felt as though a weight had been lifted from my shoulders. "Yeah, actually I feel better than I have in a long time." He tugged me in for a hug. "Thank you, for sticking up for me."

RPOV

"Babe" There was no other response needed. What did she think I would do, stand by while her mother tried to convince her she was at fault for what happened? No, it had taken her long enough to accept it wasn't her fault; no way was I going to let her mother try to tear her apart again.

We had made dinner plans but information on a high bond FTA had come in before Steph's mom showed up. Tank and I were going to take 2 of the new guys out and see how they did with take downs. "Would you hate me if we rescheduled our dinner tonight?"

"Ranger." I laughed out loud at her mocking me and kissed her forehead. "I could use the time to run over to my apartment and get a few things anyway."

She had been living with me at Hayward but liked the idea of having her apartment to go back to. I wasn't going to complain, as long as she was with me; I didn't care where we slept. Hayward was just easier for both of us since it's where we work. "Should I meet you at your place or will you be warming my bed?" I backed her into the wall and brushed my lips over hers.

"Whatever you want Batman." Bad choice of words. My cock twitched and I knew she felt it by the smirk on her face.

"Playing with fire babe." She laughed and kissed me, this time deepening it by forcing her tongue into mine. I groaned, she was playing dirty and knew it. It was time to up the ante and see how far I could push her. Moving so my mouth sucked at her neck I whispered, "If it's whatever I want then you should cuff yourself to my bed wearing absolutely nothing. I'll be home by 10." I smacked her ass before walking away, leaving her breathless in the hallway.


	8. Chapter 8

**Sensitive subject matter... read at your own discretion. Also.. SMUT warning at the end of the chapter. **

* * *

Tank and Ranger headed out with two of the new guys around 6. That gave me 4 hours to run home, grab a few things, and cuff myself to Rangers bed. Yes, I was actually going to do it. It anyone else had asked me, and Morelli had, my answer would have been no. But I trust Ranger more than I've ever trusted another person and, honestly, it was exciting to play into one of his fantasies.

When I pulled into my parking lot I spotted Joe's truck and groaned. Why today? First my mother and now Joe. Deciding it was best to play it safe I made sure the panic button Ranger had given me was in my pocket and headed up the stairs. I had expected him to be waiting in my apartment; instead he was leaning against the wall opposite my door, arms crossed over his chest.

"What's up Joe?" Leaning against my door I mimicked his position. He stared at me for a few minutes before answering.

"You can't invite an old friend in?"

"After the way you've been acting lately, no."

He pushed away from the wall and stood, toe to toe with me, "Open the door Stephanie. We have things to discuss."

He was right. We did have things to discuss, but I wasn't about to do it here and now. I could smell alcohol on his breath and it reminded me of what happened the last time he was in my apartment. Hiding the fear I felt I met his glare, "I'd like to discuss a few things with you as well Joe. But we aren't doing it here. Come by the office tomorrow and I'd be happy to hash all this out with you." I waved him away and turned to unlock my door.

In hindsight it probably wasn't the best idea to turn my back on him. He tore the keys out of my hand with his right and grabbed me around the waist with his left, effectively pinning me where I was. "If you think for one minute I'm going to have Ranger looking over my shoulder when I say what I have to say to you, you are sadly mistaken." He had unlocked my door at this point and pushed me in. I caught myself on the wall to keep from falling.

Every instinct in my body told me to get out. He wasn't here to discuss anything and for the first time I was truly scared of Joe. Sure, the night he stumbled in drunk he had frightened me, but I didn't actually think he would ever hurt me. The look in his eyes said different.

Maybe if I play along everything will be okay. "Okay Joe, your right. Let's go sit down and talk about this." I started to walk into the living room but he caught my arm, throwing me back into the wall. My head hit the corner and I felt a sharp pain in my shoulder.

"No we do this my way." Pushing me into my room he threw me onto my bed. He paced back and forth, hands on hips, mumbling to himself. I took a moment to look around the room and found it had been ransacked. Clothes were all over the floor; my night stand had been turned over, the contents emptied onto the floor. Had Joe done this? I glanced into the bathroom and saw a similar mess. What was he looking for?

Letting my Italian temper get the best of me I sat up and narrowed my eyes at him, "Did you go through my stuff?"

He stopped pacing and turned to me, he eyes cold and hateful. "I got bored waiting for you to come home the last couple of weeks." He'd been waiting for me for weeks? Maybe Ranger was right and I should have called and filed a restraining against him. He crept over to the bed and loomed over me. "You've been staying with him haven't you?"

As good of a liar as I used to be, I just couldn't come up with something believable so I just nodded. "You fucking him?" He crawled onto the bed and I tried to scoot back, to get out from underneath him but he was a lot bigger than me and easily held me where I was. "You think you can replace the baby you killed with one of his?" Is that what he was so mad about? He thought I was trying to have a baby with Ranger?

"No, Joe… that's not how it is. I swear.." His hand clamped over my mouth.

"Don't lie to me Stephanie." There was pure fury in his eyes. "You never wanted me, or my baby. It was always him. He always swooped in to save you. Don't think I didn't see the look in your eyes when your _batman_" he spit the name, "came to your rescue. Don't think I didn't know about all the times he would pull you into the alley and steal kisses from you. I saw Stephanie."

He had me pinned with his hips, one of his hands covering my mouth, the other ripping at my jeans. Terror flashed through me when I realized what he was doing and I tried to kick at him only making him laugh. He had my jeans unzipped and was working them down my thighs when I remembered the panic button. In a last chance effort I threw my arm down, making it look like I was trying to pull them back up. Instead I pushed the button and prayed Ranger still had the alarm activated on his end.

It was difficult to breath with his hand over my mouth and I tried to move my head gasping for air. My heart was flying and I could feel tears running down my face. "I can't breathe" I mumbled, hoping he could understand me. My pants were lying on the floor and he tore my shirt exposing my stomach and bra. "I can't breathe!" I screamed and frantically whipped my head back and forth.

He stopped undressing me, "If I move my hand I don't want to hear one sound from you." His threat was deadly and I nodded my understanding. When he moved his hand I gasped for hair, sucking as much down as quickly as I could. He was staring at my breasts, "You never wore this fancy shit for me either."

I let out a scream when he reached into his pocket and flung open a knife. "I told you to shut up." He growled at me. He wasn't going to cut me was he? He was working it under my bra and with a jerk of his wrist sliced through the material. He slid the point down my abdomen until he reached my panties "Cute," he said before cutting those off as well. "Do I need to show you what else this knife can do if you try to fight me on this?"

I shook my head, not able to find any words. "Do you want to know why I'm doing this Steph?" The anger seemed to seep out of his eyes for a second and I saw a flash of pain. "I wanted that baby so bad. You have no idea how broken I was when they said you lost the baby." He was kneeling over me, still pinning my hips to the bed while he worked the buckle on his pants. Silently I prayed I had hit the panic button. What if I didn't push hard enough? Please Ranger, please still have the alarm hooked up. He kicked his pants to the floor and stared down at me. "We're going to make another baby Stephanie."

I closed my eyes not wanting to hear or feel what was about to happen when the unmistakable sound a gun went off, and Joe fell onto me, blood smearing my body. I screamed and pushed at him, trying to get out from underneath his weight.

A dark arm pulled him off me and his weight was replaced with a blanket. "Get him out of here!" Ranger barked. Relief flooded through me quickly followed by embarrassment. I didn't want anyone to see me this way, especially not Ranger.

"Stephanie…" He walked towards me but I put my hand up, stopping him a few steps from the bed.

"I need a minute to myself please." I whispered. I could see that I had hurt him and he slid his blank face into place before nodding and closing my bedroom door behind him.

RPOV

She needs a minute to herself? Fine, I can give her a minute while I find that bastard and beat the rest of his life out of him. When her panic alarm went off I knew it was Morelli causing trouble. We had just dropped the FTA off at the police station and raced over to her apartment.

Tank and I took the front entrance and I had the new guys go through the back. I got to the door first, stomach sinking when it was unlocked. The sight before me made me sick. Morelli was running a knife down her stomach and cutting through Stephanie's panties, leaving her completely exposed. I saw red when he started to undo his pants. I had my gun in my hand and shot him just as I heard him say he was going to make another baby with her. Over my dead body you piece of shit.

Tank had Morelli secured to a kitchen chair, blood seeping out of his arm. Without acknowledging anyone I walked right up to him and introduced my fist to his face. The next was to his bullet wound and he let out a ragged scream that I cut off with another jab to his mouth. "You stupid motherfucker!" I screamed at him, letting my left hook connect with his side making him slide out of the chair. Tank grabbed him under the arms and pulled him back up, holding him in place this time.

Our eyes met and I saw the same pain and anger reflected in my best friends eyes that I knew were in mine. He silently asked me for permission to release some of his aggression as well and I nodded walking back over to Stephanie's door. I could hear her crying and it broke my heart. What was I supposed to do? She asked for her privacy but I just wanted to hold her and let her know it was all okay now.

I could hear the cops grunts and moans as Tanks fist met his body over and over again. It was either comfort Steph or kill the cop. I was only capable of two emotions at this moment, love or hate, and hate was winning. I turned back around and pulled my knife out of my boot. He wanted to play with knives I could play back. The image of him running the knife down her body enraged me and I pushed Tank out of the way slicing Morelli's shirt down the middle. "Do you think its fun to terrorize women with knives?" I pushed the point into his chest causing blood to trickle out.

"I wasn't going to hurt her." He stammered.

"You don't think raping her at knife point would hurt her?" I locked my hand around his throat, cutting off his airway. "You don't think tearing her clothes off her hurt her?" For years I worked special assignments for the army, sometimes requiring me to use physical means to interrogate. I was taught and trained to always be in control, no matter the circumstance. Never in all the years of my employment have I lost control, until tonight. "You don't think everything you did to her before tonight hurt her?" His face was turning purple underneath the black and blue bruises and I didn't care. I wanted to watch, to feel his life leave him.

Derrik, one of my new guys had been watching out the window and broke my tirade when he said, "Cops just pulled up. Ambulance as well."

He choked for air as I released him. As much as I wanted to finish this, there was no way anyone was getting to Stephanie before me. "Take him in the hall. Try to keep everyone out of the apartment until Steph is ready to talk." Three heads nodded at me and I walked back to her door, knocking before letting myself in.

She was sitting against the wall, opposite her bed, dressed in black sweats and a Rangeman sweatshirt. "Quierda, " I spoke softly as not to scare her, "let me hold you." She nodded and I slid down next to her, wrapping my arms around her shaking form.

"I didn't think the panic button was working." She sobbed. "And then he pulled out the knife. I didn't know what he was going to do Ranger. I was so scared!"

"I know amante." I rubbed her back trying to sooth her. "He can't hurt you anymore." We sat like that for a few minutes. I could hear Tank telling the police what had happened and then there was a knock on her bedroom door.

"Stephanie, is Eddie. I need to speak to you honey. Can I come in?" Eddie was married to one of Stephanie's cousins and I knew he was also a good friend of hers. "Steph."

I reached out and opened the door, keeping one arm around her so she stayed curled into my side. Eddie appraised us for a minute before scanning the bedroom, no doubt taking in the destruction and blood.

"Did Joe do this?" He asked.

Stephanie cleared her throat, "Yeah. He said he had been waiting for me to come home for weeks and got bored." She motioned to the mess around us. It infuriated me all over again knowing he had been waiting for her for some time now. I should have had a man following him.

"One of Ranger's guys said when they came in he was cutting off your clothes, is this true?" She nodded and picked at a nonexistent string on her sweatshirt. Eddies voice was compassionate and soft with his next question, "Did he rape you?"

She jerked her head up, "No. He was going to but… Ranger showed up." I saw fury flash across her friends face before he turned to me.

"You shot him?"

"Yes."

"And the cuts and bruises to his body?"

I gave a curt nod. There was a chance I could be arrested for what I did and I hugged Stephanie tighter to me, not wanting to have to leave her alone.

Eddie smiled at me, "Good." He looked back to Steph, "The ambulance is taking Joe to the hospital before he gets booked. I'm assuming you'll be pressing charges?"

"Yes."

He sighed, "That's a good call Steph. The captain is on his way to the hospital as we speak to let him know the charges. So far we have breaking and entering, destruction of personal property, assault, and attempted rape. Is there anything else I should know about?"

She scoffed, "I think that about covers it."

"Manoso? Anything else you can think of?"

"I want to make sure there is a restraining order put on him in case he gets out on bail. I don't want him near Stephanie, or my business." I knew this was the best way to keep him away from Stephanie but this was also the only way to ensure I didn't kill him.

"Consider it done." He turned to leave but stopped in the doorway, "I'll need both of you to come down to the station to make an official statement. Not tonight, take care of her. But in the next couple of days."

We sat in silence for a few more minutes before Stephanie finally spoke up. "Can you take me home Ranger? I'd really like to take a hot bath." It made me smile to have her call my apartment home.

"Absolutely babe. Is there anything you want to take with you?"

We both looked around her bedroom. Clothes, make-up, and papers were scattered all over the floor. "I wouldn't even know where to start looking."

I'd have a couple of my guys come clean her place up. Maybe just pack up everything and move her out completely. There really wasn't a reason for her to have an apartment anymore anyway, but I'd need to talk to her about it first. If she insisted on keeping it then we were adding a lot more security than an extra deadbolt. "We can go shopping for whatever you need tomorrow if you want."

I stood up and held out my hand to help her up. She took it and smiled at me as she stood, "You'd go shopping with me?" There was a time when I would have cringed at a question like that. But tonight I was willing to do anything for her.

"Anywhere you want Steph." We stepped out into the hallway where Tank was waiting for us.

"I had the guys follow the ambulance to the hospital. They have strict orders to follow Morelli until he is in jail." Good call, I thought. Tank never missed a beat; it was why I always trusted him to run things in my absence. I saw him reach out to Steph and she threw her arms around his neck as he picked her up. "You okay Beautiful?" She nodded as he set her back on her feet.

We arrived at Hayward just after midnight. On the drive over Stephanie's stomach called out for food and I made a stop at McDonald's. She inhaled her food and by the time we reached the garage had finished off two cheeseburgers, a large fry, and a coke.

While she was taking a bath I called the hospital to check on Morelli. He had a flesh wound from the bullet, only needing a few stitches. They bandaged up a few cuts on his face and the one on his chest from my knife before he was escorted back to the police station. My next call was to the captain who assured me Joe would be held until the morning when a judge would decide on bail. The last call I made was to Vinnie's voicemail letting him know if he bail Joe out of jail he would be joining me in the ring.

I stripped out of my clothes wanting to take a shower and stepped into the bathroom. Stephanie had her head rested on the edge of the tub, eyes closed. She looked like an angel and I reached out to tuck her hair behind her ear. Her blue eyes met mine and she patted the water, motioning me to join her. No asking me twice. I climbed in behind her and pulled her up against my chest, placing a kiss to her temple.

I felt her relax into me and said a silent prayer to God that she was safe and in my arms. "Thank you for saving me, again."

"I'm sorry I didn't get their sooner." I squeezed her closer to me and rested my chin on her shoulder. "Please move in with me." I felt her tense and quickly continued, "You don't have to, I know you like having your own space, and I'm not asking you because I don't think you can take care of yourself." I felt her relax again. "I love having you around, hearing you call this your home. Just think about it Hermosa."

She nodded and turned her head so our lips were almost touching. One small movement and she touched her mouth to mine passionately kissing me. She stood, pulling me to my feet. "Take me to bed, please."

Still wet from the bath I picked her up and carried her to our bed. Her hands were tangled in my hair, tongue exploring my mouth. She lay back pulling me on top of her. "Make love to me Ranger. I want to erase everything that happened tonight."

Our lips met again and I nudged her legs apart pressing at her entrance. I slid into her and set a slow but steady pace. In the past I would worship her body with my mouth but tonight was different. Tonight our mouths stayed locked together, eyes boring into the others. "Te quiero con todo mi corazón." (I love you with all my heart).

We moved together in a way I didn't know was possible. It wasn't just physical, I could feel our emotional connection envelop us and tears formed in my eyes. This was the first time I had ever made love to a woman and I couldn't control the reaction my body was having. Hiding my eyes I kissed my way down her neck, over her collarbone, and down to her breast.

Instead of pinching and sucking, I licked and kissed at her hard peaks inciting soft moans from her lips. She was perfect and I wanted to spend the rest of my life pleasing her. My hips continued to rock into her and when she whispered for me to go faster I obliged letting all of my love pour into my movement. I kissed my way back up her neck and I sucked her soft lips into my mouth.

We were breathing hard and I could feel her walls tightening around me. "No yet Quierda. I want this to last longer." I slowed down so I was barely moving inside her. We let our tongues dance with each other until she was begging me for more.

She pulled at my hair releasing a groan and sucked at the spot between my neck and shoulder. "Please Ranger, I want us to cum together."

I snaked my arms around her hips, lifting them and resumed gliding in and out of her. My balls tightened and I knew I was close. Not wanting to ruin the passion by pounding into her I gently rubbed at her clit. "Oh god… oh god… oh god…" she moaned driving me crazy.

As soon as her walls clenched around me I was done for. "Babe.." I growled spilling inside her, her walls milking me. There were no words to describe how it felt. Her mouth found mine and we caressed each other until our hearts slowed down. Rolling so she was lying on top of me I threw the blankets over us.

Her breathing evened out and I knew she had fallen asleep. I spent a few minutes stroking her back before nuzzling into her hair and giving into slumber as well.


	9. Chapter 9

**This is the last chapter. I will be posting an Epilogue later today... hopefully :) Oh! I am so embarrassed. I've been writing Hayward and it's Haywood! Thank you to one of the readers who pointed this out to me. **

* * *

SPOV

It had been a month since Joe attacked me in my apartment and Ranger was accompanying me back to my place for the first time. When he asked me to move in with him I was a little hesitant, being extremely independent and all, but when I really took the time to think about it, I wasn't living at my place anymore anyway. A couple days after the attack I told him that I would give up my lease and move into his place on 7. It was hard for me to go back to pack my things, I kept seeing the place in disarray and I was worried my emotional status wasn't strong enough to re-live what Joe had done to me.

Thankfully the Merry Men were happy to help pack my stuff and I now had my personal belongings scattered throughout the Haywood apartment. The first few days I was worried Ranger would change his mind, but he kept insisting he liked coming home to me and my stuff. He said his place always felt empty and now it had life.

Today I was walking through my place one last time, making sure nothing was left behind, and then we were headed to court. Joe plead not guilty at his arraignment, still pissed off about me, the baby, and Ranger. When no one would bail him out though, he called his lawyer and said he wanted to change his plea. On one condition, Ranger and I had to be present for his sentencing.

"I can't believe how big my apartment looks empty." In the years I had lived here I always thought of my place as small. But once you took out all the stuff, I could see why I wanted to live here in the first place.

There was a knock on the wall and Ranger reached for his gun but quickly relaxed when we turned to see Dillon, the apartment handyman, standing in the doorway. "So you're really leaving us?" he asked smiling.

"Yeah, I guess that should free up a lot of your time. Now that you won't have to clean up after all the break-ins and fires and stuff."

He laughed, "Yeah, the manager might get rid of me now that I'll have nothing to fix."

Ranger glanced at his watch, "We better get going babe."

I nodded, handing my keys over to my friend. "I guess I'll see you around."

"Sure Steph. It'll be quiet without you around here. You should come cause some trouble at least once a month."

"Deal."

We were quiet on the ride over to the courthouse. Me because I was nervous, why did Joe want us present? Did he think I would feel sorry for him or something? I guess I kind of did. At one point I did really love him and until the whole baby thing, he was someone I trusted and turned to for help. It made me sad that this was how things were ending between us. There was even a little part of me that held some guilt over it all. Maybe I should have made an effort to call him and talk things out before it got so out of hand. I'd voiced all this to Ranger a few times and he would listen but always say the same thing, "It's not your fault Stephanie. You can't control the choices other people make."

He was right, I just hated that something I did upset him so much. And then there was my mother. After she left RangeMan I've only talked to her once. And we didn't do much talking. She was pissed that I pressed charges against Joe. Said he was just hurting and loved me and if I would grow up things would be fine between us. She even tried to bail him out of jail and threw a fit when Vinnie said 'no way'.

I guess she called Ranger after Joe changed his plea to guilty. The newspaper ran a huge story on it and she went to the jail to talk to him. Ranger said she called to apologize, that Joe told her what he did and she felt horrible for not listening to me, but I wasn't ready to forgive her just yet.

Ranger squeezed my hand pulling me out of my thoughts, "You ready Steph?"

Wide eyed I looked around, "I didn't even realize we were here."

He smiled, "I know. You've been off in your own world for awhile now. Wanna talk about it before we go in?"

I shook my head, "Nothing new. Let's just get this over with so we can move on."

Because of Joe's status on the police force, and Ranger's with his business, the sentencing was private and we had to check in with a guard before going into the courtroom. I was surprised when we opened the door to find my mother and father seated to the right, and Joe's mother and brother to the left. The captain of the police force was also present; he was talking to the court clerk and waved when he saw us.

"Where do we sit?" I whispered to Ranger. I had never been in a position to need to come to court and had no idea how this worked. I didn't want to sit near my mother, I know childish, but I thought it would be weird to sit by Joe's family. His mother already hated me for running him over when he came home from the Navy.

The decision was made for me when my father walked over to us, pulling me in for a hug, "It's so good to see you Pumpkin." I hugged him back fighting the tears that threatened to spill. It was hard not speaking to my mother because that meant I didn't see my father. "You don't worry about your mother. She's gotten herself into her own mess. I told her to leave you alone today and that's exactly what she's going to do."

I smiled trying to picture my dad telling my mother what to do. He didn't open his mouth often but when he did his word was final. He pulled away from me and stuck his hand out to Ranger "How do you do son? I hear my daughter is living with you now."

It was amusing to see Ranger in a subordinate position but he did well. "I'm doing just fine sir." He didn't address me living with him.

Still eyeing Ranger he address me, "Is he taking good care of you Steph?"

I saw Ranger smile at the question and prayed he wouldn't be a smart ass like he was with my mother. "Of course Dad," wrapping my arm around Rangers waist I continued, "I've never been treated better."

Finally my dad smiled at Ranger, "Good. I won't stand by like I did with Dickie and Morelli this time. No more. You are my princess and I won't let anyone treat you like less. I should have put a stop to all this years ago."

Ranger pulled me closer to his side and we followed my father a few rows behind my mother. He kissed the top of my head and then returned to my mother's side. As we took out seats Joes lawyer entered and Joe was escorted in by Eddie, cuffs behind his back. When Judge Sampson arrived and we all stood.

"Please be seated." He said. The butterflies in my stomach had passed when we were talking with my dad but were back now. "This is not how sentencing usually goes but given that I am a native to Trenton and know both the Morelli's and Plum's quite well I decided to be a bit lenient. Before I hand out Mr. Morelli's sentence I understand he would like to address our audience."

Joe stood and made eye contact with each person before focusing on the floor. "I.." he cleared his throat and looked up at me. "There are no words Stephanie." He shook his head and was quiet for a few minutes before continuing. "An apology doesn't cover what I've done to you. I want you to know that I loved you, I really did. When I found out you were pregnant I had never been happier. But I didn't take care of you like you needed. I forced you to be someone that you aren't. You are a dreamer Stephanie and this last month had reminded me of why I fell in love with you in the first place. I had a part in stealing your dreams and for that I am very sorry."

I swallowed a lump in my throat as he continued, "I blamed you for the loss of our baby. Anger doesn't cover what I felt when the hospital said she didn't make it. I needed someone to blame and for some reason it was you. I tormented and harassed you when I should have supported and comforted you and I owe you an apology for that as well. It was not your fault, if anyone other than the drunk driver should take the blame it's me. I should have driven you home that night. I'll regret it every day of my life." His voice was strained and I could hear the sadness he felt in his words.

"I owe you one more apology but I want to address your mother first." He turned his gaze to my mom and I saw her stiffen. "You have to stop trying to make her something that she is not. I know I had a hand in the fall out of you and Stephanie's relationship, and now I want to help fix it. You also blamed Stephanie for what happened, and you have to stop. There was no punishment for us not being married; she didn't make the choice to get into an accident. Life is boring without Stephanie; I'm learning that the hard way. Your pride isn't worth losing her." I was speechless. Was this just a ploy or was he serious? I saw my mother nod and wipe at her face. Was she crying? I couldn't remember the last time I saw my mother cry and it made the tears I was holding back flood out of my eyes.

He turned to his family next. "Selfishly I asked for you to be here because I don't want to be alone today. I did some horrible things that are going to put me away for quite a few years and to be honest, I'm pretty scared. I've taken the family I had for granted, that includes Stephanie, and I just want you all to know that I love you."

His mother scoffed, "Stephanie was never your family Joe. She's the reason you are here today."

Joe's eyes narrowed, "I am the reason I am here today. You will NOT take this out on Stephanie. Other than what I've already apologized for, I broke into her apartment, ruined many of her things, and then…" He choked on his words, moving his eyes back to me, "I was going to rape her." Shaking his head I saw a tears leak out of his eyes. "It makes me sick Steph. You know me, you know I would never hurt you, I don't know who that man was that night. Please… I know I don't have any right to ask this of you, but please, can you forgive me?"

I cleared my throat, he was wrong; I did know who that man was that night, "You're wrong if you think you don't know who that man was that night Joe." He stared at me for a few minutes before nodding his head.

"My father." He whispered. Yup, he had been acting just like his father; a drunk who hit women and children. "You deserve so much more than an apology but it's all I can give you; that and a promise to never drink again. I don't like who I was, I hated my father, I don't want to be anything like him and lately when I drink it's who I become. You're right."

"Do you mean everything you've said today?" I needed to know if this was all true or if he was trying to impress the judge and get a lesser sentence.

For the first time since he stepped into court he held his head high and in a strong voice said, "Absolutely."

It was weird, after everything he did to me, knowing he honestly regretted it made me feel better than him being behind bars. Of course, he had to do his time, but I wasn't going to make him do it without giving him something in return. "Then I can forgive you."

Ranger squeezed my shoulder, "Proud of you babe."

Joe sat back in his seat and faced the judge. "Before I hand our your sentence I want to make sure you understand what you are being sentence for and the maximum time you may receive for these charges. Breaking and Entering, this is a first time offense with a minimum of 2 years, maximum of 10. Destruction of Personal Property, fine of up to $15,000 dollars, minimum of 3 years, maximum 5."

I tensed next to Ranger, "Will he really have to go to jail for that long?"

The judge continued, "2nd degree Aggravated Assault, this is a Class C Felony, Fine of up to $150,000 dollars, minimum of 5 years, maximum 10. And lastly, Attempted Rape, fine of up to $10,000 dollars and maximum of 18 months."

"Ranger, please. This is too much." I was panicking. Joe was a good guy, he just needed help. I honestly believed he regretted everything that had happened. How could I live knowing he could spend the next 30 years in jail. And what about the fines? He'd never be able to afford that. He'd have to sell his aunt's house.

"Before I sentence Mr. Morelli is there anyone who would like to speak?" Ranger was looking at me and I was pleading with my eyes.

Tears were spilling over my cheeks "There has to be something we can do. You know that wasn't him." He studied me and I know he saw the fear for Joe in my eyes.

Ranger stood up and everyone turned to look at him, glancing down at me to make sure I knew what I was asking, I nodded. "Is there still an opportunity for Miss. Plum to drop the charges?"

"Which charges is she interested in dropping Mr…."

"Manoso. Ricardo Manoso."

The judge nodded, "If the two of you would please approach the bench." Ranger took my hand and led me up to the front of the court room. "Miss. Plum. Are you truly wanting to drop charges against Mr. Morelli?"

His voice was a whisper so only the three of us could hear.

RPOV

Stephanie looked to me, probably for approval, but this was her call. Was I surprised she wanted to drop the charges against Joe, no. That's the kind of person she was. And Joe seemed sincere in his apology to her. He wasn't a bad guy, just made some bad decisions. It was clear that after a month in jail he had taken a lot of time to think things over. I'm sure he was devastated when he lost the baby and then Stephanie left him. And it was in his blood to turn to alcohol. I never knew his father but I heard stories and from the way Joe's brothers acted I could see how easy it was for him to slip into that lifestyle.

Was I apprehensive at him being around town? Yes. Stephanie and I had made a life together and we were both happy. What if Joe took this opportunity to try to get her back? I trusted that Stephanie loved me, she told me every day, hell, even if she didn't say it, it was easy to see in her eyes. I wasn't worried that she would go back to him, and I knew that wasn't what this was about. This was about someone she once loved, a person she probably still thought of as her friend, that she still cared about. She was never one to sit back and let someone get more than they deserve. As much as I despise Morelli for what he did to her, if I was honest, he didn't deserve to spend the better part of his life behind bars.

"This is your call Stephanie." I could see the fear in her eyes. She was worried that she was going to make a decision I didn't agree with. I couldn't help but smile, "Whatever you want to do I'll stand behind you 100% babe."

Relief washed over her, it was clear by the way she relaxed her stance. Turning to the judge she said, "If I drop all the charges is there a program he could enter. Something to help him with his drinking and anger?"

The judge looked her over before confirming, "This man broke into your apartment, assaulted you, and tried to rape you, but you want to drop all of the charges?" she nodded. "May I ask why?"

She glanced over my shoulder to look at Joe. He was slumped in his chair, head in his hands. "He's not a bad person Your Honor. We lost a baby and then I left him. That would drive anyone crazy right?" Her voice was laced with distress.

The judge's eyes softened, "Nobody has a right to do what he did because of those reasons."

"I know. Believe me I do. But before that he was never a violent person. If he had ever laid a hand on me or done something to hurt me before all this then, I swear, I wouldn't be asking for this. But I know him, I really do. He just needs help. He's hurting and he doesn't know how to handle it. His family, especially his father, they turn to alcohol. They don't know another way."

"May I?" I asked her not wanting her to feel as though I was taking over. When she nodded I offered a suggestion. "There was a point Miss. Plum had filed a harassment charge against him. Is it possible to drop the current charges if he pleads to harassment, and then offer him a diversion program?"

"I will think over what the two of you have said. Please go back to your seats." I could tell Stephanie was about to break. She didn't think the judge would be as lenient as we suggested. Once back in our seats I draped my arm around her trying to lend her some of my strength. I prayed if the judge threw the book at Joe she wouldn't blame herself.

The courtroom was quiet for what seemed like hours but really only a few minutes before Judge Sampson lifted his head from the papers on his desk.

"Mr. Morelli, it seems as though you have a lot more friends than you probably thought you would today." Joe glanced in our direction, meeting my eyes for a brief moment. "I have reviewed your file, both personal and professional, and agree with Miss. Plum that your act of violence is not something usual for you. However," I felt Stephanie tense next to me and rubbed her arm, trying to sooth her. "I cannot just let you walk out of here without some form of punishment for what you have done."

He rifled through a few more papers, "Please stand Mr. Morelli." Joe stood; his shoulders slumped in a sign of defeat. "I have a few questions to ask and I need you to be honest with me." At Joe's nod he continued, "Is it true Miss. Plum filed a harassment charge against you a few months ago?"

"Yes sir."

"Do you feel that you need help dealing with your anger and drinking problems?"

"Yes sir."

"If I were to drop the current charges against you, would you plead guilty to the harassment charge and accept an alcohol diversion program as a sentence?"

Both our heads snapped up and Stephanie gasped along with her and Joe's mother. He looked over his shoulder at us, confusion clear in his eyes.

"I asked you a question." The judge snapped brining Joe's attention back.

"Yes sir." He answered, almost in awe.

"Then Mr. Morelli, you hereby are sentenced to a 60 day alcohol treatment program. The first 30 days as an inpatient, the last as an outpatient. During that time you will not be allowed any contact with Miss. Plum as I am also placing a restraining order on you. Your position within the police department will be dependent on your completion of the treatment program and up to your captain. I must warn you that if you use alcohol at all during that time, or if you fail to complete the program, you will be sentenced to the maximum jail time of 5 years for harassment. Do you understand your sentence?"

Joe nodded, "Thank you."

"Do not thank me Mr. Morelli. I am not the one who asked for this leniency. You may thank Mr. Manoso and Miss. Plum after you have completed your program. I will have an officer escort you to my private chambers while I arrange for the treatment facility to come pick you up. Court is adjourned."

We were both stunned. "I didn't think he would do it," she whispered to me.

Pride filled me as I looked at her. She was mine and I had never been more proud of her than I was right now. "You never cease to amaze me Stephanie." I brushed my lips across hers and pulled her in for a hug.

We stood to leave and I came face to face with her mother. Every instinct in me wanted to snarl at the woman but I smiled and nodded to her, "Mrs. Plum. Is there something you need?"

She nervously played with her hands, "I owe you and my daughter an apology." Stephanie was standing behind me and moved up beside me to face her mother. "Joe was right Stephanie; we both blamed you instead of dealing with the pain. I should have been there for you instead of telling you how wrong you were."

I felt her relax next to me, "Thanks mom."

Her mother turned her gaze to me, "It was wrong of me to disrupt your business like I did. I hope you can accept my apology." I nodded, not sure what I was supposed to say. "I would like very much to have the two of you over for dinner sometime."

Stephanie smiled, "Sure mom. We'll call and let you know when we can come."

We followed them out to the parking lot, not speaking another word. The hurt she had caused her daughter would take more than an apology and dinner to repair. But I could tell Stephanie was glad the process had started for them. As much as her mother drove her crazy, I knew she missed Sunday dinners with her family.

We drove in silence back to Haywood, it had been a long day and we were both exhausted.

Ella left chicken and grilled vegetables for dinner and after eating we retired to bed, both instantly falling asleep.

My alarm went off at 5am and I quietly got out of bed, not wanting to wake Steph. She had been running with me a few days a week but I wanted to let her rest this morning. After my 8 miles I crept into the bathroom and quickly showered.

When I was done I wrapped a towel around my waist and headed towards my closet, freezing when I glanced at the bed. A wicked grin came over my face and Stephanie squealed as I dropped my towel and stalked towards her. She was completely naked, hands cuffed to the headboard.

SPOV

When I heard the alarm go off at 5 I internally groan. If I pretended to not wake up maybe he wouldn't make me go running with him. Thankfully he left without trying to rouse me and I started to fall back to sleep. It was in my dream I remembered him telling me one of his fantasies was to come home and find me cuffed to his bed, naked. I had planned on doing it too, but then the stuff with Morelli happened.

I kept waiting for him to bring it up again but he never did and it was hard for me to get up the courage to just do it. After everything I did yesterday I felt like I could do anything. I knew Ranger would be home soon so I jumped up, used the restroom, brushed my teeth and was climbing back into bed when I heard the front door open. As soon as he turned the shower on I ran into our closet and grabbed a pair of handcuffs. Before getting back into bed I stripped and then cuffed one hand, linking the chain through the headboard before cuffing the other.

It was Saturday and neither of us had planned on going into the office until later, so it was perfect timing. I heard the shower turn off and for a second got nervous. What if he thought I was being silly? The bathroom door opened and I held my breath, waiting for him to notice me. He was passing the foot of the bed before he glanced over and stopped, dead in his track, before and evil grin crossed his face. I couldn't help my squeal when he dropped his towel and walked towards me.

"Babe…" he ran his hand up my body stopping once he reached my face. "Really?"

My cheeks flushed and I averted my eyes. I tried to shrug but it was difficult to do in my position, "I remember you said you wanted me cuffed naked to your bed. We never got around to it so… It's silly I know. The keys are right there," I nodded toward the nightstand, "You can take them off." I knew this was a stupid idea.

"This is the best idea you have ever had." His lips crashed over mine and he forced his tongue into my mouth. "This is going to be so much fun," he whispered before licking a path from my neck to my breast. Taking one in his mouth and the other in his hand he teased me causing my hips to buck off the bed.

His other hand ran lower until I felt his fingers pressing at my entrance. His thumb swirled around my clit before he pushed in two fingers making me cry out. His assault on my breast continued and it wasn't long before I was flying over the edge.

His mouth trailed down my stomach until I felt his breath on my sweet spot. He looked up at me under hooded lashes and smiled before sucking me into his mouth. His fingers were still working inside me and I felt myself close again, "Ranger, please. I want you inside me."

He just chuckled, sending a vibration through my whole body, bringing me once again.

He leaned over me and our mouths met again. This time I felt him hard against my thigh before he adjusted and was pressing at my center.

I cried out as he slid into me, relishing the moment. "God Ranger, it feels so good." I moaned as his thrusts became hard. He had me positioned so that each time he would drive into me he would also rub against my clit. I pulled at the cuffs, wanting to tangle my hands in his hair.

"Take them off" I growled at him, making him laugh.

"No way Quierda." I started to complain but was cut off by the most mind blowing orgasm I had ever experienced. White hot electricity flashed through my veins and I threw my head back screaming his name. I felt him pump into me a few more times before losing himself inside me.

We were breathless for a few moments. "I think I'm dead." I groaned as he slid out of me and reached for the keys to the cuffs.

Once I was released I laced my fingers around his neck and kissed him. "I love you Ranger."

"Te amo Hermosa." Cuddling me to his side we both drifted back to sleep. Content to just being held in eachothers arms.


	10. Chapter 10

Epilogue

1 Year Later… ish…

We had been standing in babies R us for over an hour. "Why are there so many different choices?" I had never seen Ranger look so out of place before. He kept looking between the list and the items on the shelves, each time causing his eyebrows to crease even more. "It wasn't like this when Julie came."

It amused me to think of Ranger having done this before. "Did you go baby shopping with Rachel when she was pregnant?"

He stood up straight, hands on hips, "No."

I laughed, "Then how do you know there weren't so many choices back then?" He just stared at me. It was his way of accepting defeat without actually admitting I was right. I had gotten used to this and just smirked as I took the paper out of his hand.

I scanned the list for something easy. When Valerie had kids I always just gave mom money, I was just as clueless as he was. "Let's just grab some clothes. You can't go wrong there." I looked up.. "Ranger?" Lord, where would he have gone?

I walked up and down the aisles looking for the man in black. I couldn't help the smile when I found him, still looking confused, staring at strollers. "Babe, let's get this one." He pulled a box from the shelf and pointed at the picture, "It's black. Perfect right?"

My eyes just about popped out of my head at the price, "Holy crap Ranger! Did you look at the price?"

He just shrugged, threw the box over his shoulder, and headed towards the registers. I quickly followed still stunned at how much he was willing to spend on a baby.

The young girl behind the counter smiled and flirted, but I was used to that. "This is a hot stroller. Brand new from Bugaboo. It's their chameleon line." She said scanning the bar code. "Is it for your sister?" She nodded towards me. Ranger glared and wrapped his arm around my waist.

"Actually this is my wife." The girl blushed. Ranger and I had gotten married two months ago and he surprised me by taking me to Fiji for a month. It was the most relaxing and beautiful place I had ever been. I begged him to open an office there but he said Fiji didn't have any security needs he would be able to offer them.

"That'll be $1029 dollars. Did you want to apply for a store credit card? It'll save you 10% and …"

He cut her off by handing over his credit card, "No." The girl stumbled through the rest of the transaction and once I was handed a receipt Ranger hauled the box up again and we headed out to the car.

Once in the truck he looked over at me, "Do we need to wrap it?" Mental head slap! I forgot about gift wrap.

"I've never been good at wrapping things."

"Be right back." He jumped out of the car and I watched him jog back into the store. A couple minutes later he was climbing back in the truck a huge pink bow in hand. "This will work right?"

Why not? "Yup."

It was ironic how things ended up. Joe went through 2 months of intensive alcohol treatment as ordered by the court. The captain of the police force didn't want to give him his job back, and he understood. I had expected him to show up right after the restraining order was up, but he kept his distance.

A month after his treatment ended he called and asked to meet with Ranger and I.

"_Did he say what he wanted?" I nervously toyed with my sweater as we waited for him to arrive. _

"_No." I glared at Ranger; he knew I hated one word answers. This earned me a smile, "Babe, there aren't any more words to answer your question. I only needed one." _

_Joe's explorer pulled up outside the office, Ranger and I stood to greet him as he approached. He smiled and shook Rangers hand, "Thanks for agreeing to this Manoso." Ranger nodded and Joe looked to me. A pained expression crossed his face. He was probably contemplating shaking my hand but didn't want to lose it to Ranger. _

"_Hey Joe." I smiled at him trying to ease the tension. "Should we head upstairs?" Ranger and I had decided to meet in one of the conference rooms, giving us more space than the office. _

_Once we were all seated at the table Joe cleared his throat. "This is awkward." He played with his glass of water, "I owe you both my life. I didn't deserve what you did for me in the courtroom." _

_While I was trying to find something to say Ranger surprised me, "You're not a bad guy Morelli, Steph and I both know that. We couldn't sit back and watch you go to jail for that long. Not when we knew you just needed some help coping with all the loss you felt." _

_Joe nodded but didn't look up from his water. "I'll get right to the point. I wanted to come here today to say thank you, but I…." He looked up at Ranger, "people are still upset with me about what I did. Understandably so, but it's made it difficult for me to get a job." Was he going to ask Ranger for a job? I glanced over at my boyfriend who had his blank face in place, but I could tell he wasn't sure what Joe was looking for either. _

"_I had a job interview at the city. It was working with the schools and police assisting troubled youth. My job would be to intervene before they got sucked into gangs, drugs, or whatever else. It would also involve help kids, younger kids, which are stuck living in harsh environments. Maybe their parents do drugs, or their mom works the street. They offered me the job two weeks ago."_

"_That's great Joe!" I smiled at my friend but found it weird he didn't look happy. "Are you excited?"_

"_I was but I got a call yesterday letting me know the program had been cancelled due to budget cuts." _

"_How can we help?" Ranger asked, resting his elbows on the table and leaning towards Joe. He seemed to genuinely want to help him. _

_Joe averted his eyes again, "I have no right to ask you, after everything I've done, but I know RangeMan has a huge part in supporting the community and.. well… I didn't know if this was a cause you would be interested in funding." _

_So that's what he needed. I felt relief that he wasn't going to beg Ranger for a job and I knew Ranger would give Joe or the City whatever they needed to fund the project. Anytime someone from the community asked RangeMan for a donation he gave more than what they needed. It's why people look the other way when his business falls into a gray area. _

"_Is this a cause you truly believe in?" Ranger asked him. I knew the answer to that as well. As a cop, Joe always took time out to help a kid in need. He always wished someone had stepped in with him when he was going through his rebel years in high school. If it wasn't for the Navy Joe would probably be behind bars like most of his family. _

_Just like in court, Joe squared his shoulders and, looking Ranger right in the eye answered, "Absolutely."_

"_Let me make some phone calls, I'll get back to you." _

_Turns our Ranger had more contacts that I could imagine. Before the end of the day he had put together a troubled youth program of his own, taking over the city's original plan. For the next week Joe and him worked together to purchase and set up a community center which Ranger paid Joe to manage. All the Merry Men were required to work 1 shift a month there, helping the youth learn to read, write, and use computers. The older kids were taught to box and wrestle as a way to get their aggression out instead of turning it on someone else. _

_The program was great, especially since Ranger's name was on it. The youth crime rate had dropped significantly. Not only did the kids have somewhere safe to go if they needed, but there were always RangeMan vehicles driving through the city and the kids knew if they were caught getting into trouble they would wish for jail time rather than mat time with one of the guys. _

"You guys are late!" Joe called from the front door.

Ranger glanced at his watch and grimaced, he was never late. "Do you know how much shit there is in a baby store?" He stuck the bow on the box and pulled it out of the back of the truck.

Joe laughed and hugged me as we entered his house. The place was filled to the max. Lots of RangeMan employees had showed up, Joe's family, and Caitlin's family. Even my mom and sister were there. My relationship with her was still a little rocky, mom having to learn to just let things go when she didn't agree with a decision I was making, but Ranger and I come to family dinner one Sunday a month and things have progressively gotten easier.

Ranger and my dad get along great; they usually share war stories with Albert, trying to see who can make him pass out first, while Mom, Valerie, and I get dinner ready in the kitchen. Well, I test everything; Mom and Valerie cook it all.

Caitlin was sitting in an oversized chair looking ready to pop. I smiled when Joe leaned down and kissed her forehead, "You need anything?" A couple weeks into the community center being up and running Joe met Caitlin. She was a high school teacher and wanted to see how she could help.

Her and Joe hit it off and have been inseparable since. She even quit her job to work at the center as a tutor, Ranger paid her nicely.

When she looked over at me and Ranger her eyes bugged out of her head, "Ranger! Is that what I think it is?"

Again, he shrugged and placed the box next to her. "Your list said you wanted a stroller. Will it work?"

"Will it work?" She squealing, "This is a brand new Bugaboo stroller. It's the hottest thing on the market for babies." Her eyes glazed over and we all groaned, as soon as Caitlin got pregnant she cried over everything. "Oh hush. I'm not going to cry. Thank you, you guys. This is amazing."

We wandered through the house saying hello to everyone before settling in the family room with most of the other Merry Men. Ranger pulled me so I was sitting on my lap and whispered into my ear, "When should we tell me our news?" His hand was resting on my stomach, if anyone was watching us it would look like he was just holding me around the waist.

I knew different however. Ever since I took the pregnancy test and it showed a plus sign; Ranger had found it necessary to touch my stomach every chance he got.

"Not today. This is Joe and Caitlin's day. We can tell them next week or something." I melted into him and smiled at the people around me. Never had I been happier surrounded by friends and family, and most of these people were definitely my family.

THE END


End file.
